Our Version of Events
by WordsHaveMelodies
Summary: AU: Santana Lopez is a Grammy award winning singer/songwriter and her girlfriend Rachel Berry is a famed Broadway/Film actress. When Santana's 4yr relationship with Rachel ends, she's left devastated and heartbroken. Needing a change of scenery, she agrees to a 2yr residency at the Goddess hotel in Las Vegas where she stumbles upon the Goddess herself, entrepreneur Quinn Fabray.
1. The End (Part1)

**AN: No I'm not giving up on my other fic, I just needed to get this out of my system. For my birthday last week, my best friend got me the Emeli Sande album – Our Version of Events and I've been listening to it non-stop ever since. Breaking the Law is DEFINITELY my favorite song on it and it's the sole inspiration behind this story. With all the Glee spoilers about 'World War Pezberry' coupled with my re-watch of S04E14 'I Do', I got this story in my head and it's refused to let me concentrate on anything else. So here is what will be a musical themed multi-chapter Quinntana fic but only if you guys think that it's worth continuing. Lemme know in the reviews below. (Rhyming is sort of my thing now.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The End (Part1)**

"Today's the big day," Marley chirps from next to you with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Are you excited?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Do you think that she's going to say yes?"

"Why? Wouldn't you all prefer it if she said no instead?" you fire back with a pointed glare from behind your Ray Ban sunglass before shifting your attention to outside of the moving car, "You don't need to pretend that you're happy about this M. I don't pay you to be a 'yes' person remember?"

"True," she ventures after about a minute of silence, "But putting the fact that you're my boss aside, you actually are one of my closest friends and I just want you to be happy."

"And what makes you think that I'm not happy?" you sigh out in annoyed frustration, "Why are you, Mercedes and Jesse so against this?"

"And Sam," comes the voice of your chauffeur/2nd bodyguard Blaine from his place behind the wheel, "He's 100% with them on the no side of this whole 'To marry Rachel or not to marry Rachel' debate that's been going on."

"Geez thanks a lot Sam," you say catching his eyes in the rear view mirror, "So happy that I fired Ryder and made you my number 1."

"Way to be a nark dude," Sam says to Blaine before turning around in the passenger seat to face you and Marley, "I love you Santana and you know that but I mean c'mon, Mercedes does have a point."

"You're just saying that because you're dating her," you counter with a smirk, "I haven't gotten you to agree with me ever since she got her sweet chocolate claws into you."

"That's debatable-"

"Actually no Sam that's kind of true." Marley interrupts.

"Yeah I'm with Marley and Santana on that one dude, it's totally true." Blaine adds.

"Ok whatever maybe I'm whipped but so what? Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" he continues on looking solely at you, "You say that you're happy and yeah I believe you, but I only see that when you're with us."

"What do you mean?"

"He's trying to say that when you're with Rachel it's kind of hard to tell." Marley solemnly answers for him.

You're not quite sure what to say to that so you just sit back and say nothing instead. Sam gives you a sad smile before turning back around and Marley squeezes your arm affectionately before joining in with the silence that engulfs the car. It's not an uncomfortable silence by any means but it does make you a bit tense. Yeah sure you and Rachel have had a bit of disconnect lately due to both of your hectic work schedules but you're still very much in love and committed to each other and making your relationship work. The fights have definitely increased between you but fights are to be expected in any relationship. Today marks 4 yrs that you've been together and you firmly believe that she's the one for you and you want her to be the one for you forever. She'd practically been living at the Goddess hotel in Los Angeles for the past six months while she finished up her latest movie and you were on a world tour that just wrapped two days ago at the Barclay's Centre. Now with her movie and your tour finished, she was on her way back to New York to spend some quality time with you. Granted it's not even been a full two days and you're already headed back into the studio to work with Selena Gomez and to start brainstorming with Mercedes for your upcoming album, but that's who you are. Music is what you are and Rachel understands that just like you understand New York, Broadway and Streisand are who she is. That's why you're great for each other. After you propose to her tonight and she says yes, you plan to take some time off though. Maybe take a trip to Greece just the two of you. That'd be nice.

"Are you up for dealing with the camera flashes and the screaming paparazzi?" Sam suddenly asks you, "Or do you want us to go in through the back?"

"Back," you respond without a second thought, "Everybody knows whenever I come to this studio it's for new music. I don't want any questions about my new sound yet."

"You got it."

* * *

"Santana!" Selena exclaims wrapping you up in a hug as soon as you walk into the studio, "How have you been chica? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Sel," you respond as you pull apart, "And I was busy on tour, doing production, planning a proposal-"

"And writing kickass songs for me to produce at 1AM because she can't wait to hear it," Mercedes interrupts pulling you into a hug, "Which I'm always happy to do by the way."

"I had some free time on the plane ride back after my conversation with Brittany," the smile that she gives you letting you know that she understands.

"Well I can't wait to hear it," Selena says plopping herself down onto the couch, "I've been chomping at the bit ever since Marley called and said that you guys had a song for me."

"You're gonna love it I promise," Mercedes says while queuing up the song on the laptop, "It's not the usual Selena Gomez song though. It's got more of a club fist pump type vibe."

"Even though the lyrics aren't really for the club fist pump type atmosphere," You add sitting in the chair next to Mercedes, "But it works."

"Ready?" Mercedes asks.

"Ready." She responds as Mercedes presses play and you all sit back to listen to the demo.

**_Verse1:_**

_I told, I told, I told myself again,_

_I'm never running back on what I said,_

_Trying not to roam but you're so, far away,_

_So far away,_

_Won't listen to the conscience in my head,_

_I'm conscious but I'm lonely halfway dead,_

_Tired of the things you never, you never said,_

_You never said._

**_Pre Chorus:_**

_Our love was made to rule the world,_

_You came and broke the perfect girl,_

_Our love was made to rule the world,_

_Our love was made to rule the world,_

_You left me want-ing what we were,_

_Our love was made to rule the world._

**_(Beat Drops)_**

**_Chorus: _**

_Forget forever,_

_Forget forever,_

_Forget you ever knew my name, my name, my name, my name._

**_Verse2:_**

_I know, I know, I know we can't pretend,_

_That we were never lovers in the end,_

_I try to tell myself this pain would, go away,_

_Just go away._

**_Pre Chorus:_**

_Our love was made to rule the world,_

_You came and broke the perfect girl,_

_Our love was made to rule the world,_

_Our love was made to rule the world,_

_You left me want-ing what we were,_

_Our love was made to rule the world._

**_(Beat Drops)_**

**_Chorus: _**

_Forget forever,_

_Forget forever,_

_Forget you ever knew my name, my name, my name, my name._

**_Outro:_**

_Forget forever._

_Forget forever._

"I love it!" Selena screams into the air before grabbing you and Mercedes and pulling you both in for a hug, "This is exactly the type of song that I was looking for."

"Like I said, I just made the beat," Mercedes says gesturing to herself before pointing at you, "The words on this one are all Santana."

"I love it! I love it! Santana thank you," she says while putting it to play again, "You and Mercedes always give me the dopest songs. It's the perfect break-up anthem and the way the beat drops! God."

"I'm glad you think so," Mercedes says while giving you an 'well isn't that interesting look', "She has been giving me the perfect break-up anthems lately."

"Bite me-"

"Where's Marley?" Selena says interrupting your rebuttal, "I need her to email me the song so that I can play it for my label and get them to sign off on it. You know they're going to request that you both do some more songs for the album."

"We'd be delighted," Mercedes answers for you both, "You know we always love having you in the studio here with us."

"Alright I got to go," she says in between giving you and Mercedes separate hugs this time, "But I'll call you guys next week so that we can set up something."

"Yeah Marley's outside just talk to her," You respond while reading a text from Kurt on your phone, "Tell her all the specifics and she'll fill us in later."

"Bye Sel."

"Bye Cedes. Oh and Santana good luck tonight. I really hope that she says yes."

"Thanks Sel," You say giving her a final hug, "Me too."

The door doesn't even fully close before Mercedes starts what has now become to you a very familiar monologue.

"What did I tell you?" she says almost cheerfully, "What have I been telling you?"

"C'mon Mercedes," you say taking a sip of water, "Can we just listen to the song again?"

* * *

"Santana it's been 2 hours! Come on you need to get going!" Marley directs with untamed exasperation in your direction, "Mercedes please tell her that she needs to stop otherwise she'll be late. I don't know about you guys, but a pissed off Rachel Berry is not something that I can survive sober."

"Oh I feel you there Marls," Mercedes chimes in with a laugh from her seat beside yours, "But in my case it's the happy Rachel Berry that I can't survive unless I'm drinking. I don't know how my baby girl Santana here does it."

"Your baby girl here does it because Rachel's her girlfriend and she loves her," you direct to her and then Marley with a roll of your eyes just because you can, "Now can we please just play my song over one last time? I just want to hear the chorus-"

"Uh no, I don't think so. I neither want nor need Kurt to call me again," Marley half growls at you before standing abruptly and practically shoving her phone screen at you, "Have you seen the time? Tina will be calling me within the next 5 minutes I'm sure of it."

"She and Kurt aren't the best of friends anymore after Marley failed to get his dry cleaning picked up on time that one time," you respond in answer to the look that Mercedes gives you, "They're both just being two big drama queens if you ask me."

"I thought Rachel was the only drama diva?" Mercedes asks Marley jokingly which elicits a smirk worthy eye-roll from your personal assistant, "I try to tell you that you're spending too much time with her kid."

"Yeah yeah so you tell me but we both know that it's not been by choice," she says with a wink at Mercedes before pulling her in for a hug, "I'm going to go fetch Santi's bodyguard slash your boy toy Mr. Evans so that you two can say a quick goodbye."

"Thanks and I promise that I won't keep her too long."

"10 minutes Santana," Marley says as she gathers up your bag in her hands and heads for the door before stopping to turn back to you and say, "Don't make me have to come back in here and fetch you."

"Sure thing boss," you call after her as she leaves before turning back to face Mercedes, "You know sometimes I think she's the one with all the Grammys and I'm the one that works for her."

"You two should be together," Mercedes starts with a raised suggestive eyebrow, "You'd be adorable."

"And my oh my wouldn't that be a headline," you state with mild sarcasm, "I could visualize the E! Story now. 'Grammy Award Winning Singer/Songwriter Santana Lopez leaves Actress Girlfriend Rachel Berry for her personal assistant'. I'd have more paparazzi on my ass than Kanye."

"Speaking of Kanye, I'm sure he'd agree with me if you asked him," She replies offhandedly, "Kim would too."

"It's a good thing then that I'm not going to ask him," you say with a shrug, "And neither are you."

"Why don't you just get back together with Brittany?" she asks leaning against the door, "You too were good together."

"Key word there is 'were' Mercedes," you say through another sip of water, "And she's my head choreographer now. You know how I feel about mixing business with pleasure hence the song Forget Forever."

"Then fire her."

"Mercedes please that ship has sailed. We didn't work out but we're still friends and that's all we'll continue to be."

"She still loves you you know?"

"Ok Mercedes, you're one of my best friends and I love you but stop it," you carefully respond with your best serious face on, "I know that you hate Rachel but we've been here and through this before. I'm not dumping her to date Marley or get back together with Brittany. Please let it go."

"And like always my response is the same. I'll let it go when you let her go," she retorts with a fold of her arms, "Your relationship is unhealthy and it's one-sided and you know it."

"Oh for gods sakes-"

"No Santana not for his sake but for yours," she says throwing her hands up in frustration, "She's a fucking B list actress who treats you like you're some god damned D list celebrity."

"What are you even? That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No Cedes it's not. It's mega far from the truth actually."

"Ok," she begins with a tilt of her head, "When was the last time that she showed her support at one of your sold out shows huh?"

"I don't know, September maybe."

"My point exactly," she accentuates with an eye roll, "Newsflash Santana, we're in January."

"Look Mercedes I know that she hasn't been around much lately but that's because she's been busy."

"Doing what? Filming 6 months worth of L'Oreal commercials?"

"Really Mercedes?" you ask with clear annoyance, "You did not just say that."

"Think about it is all I'm saying. When was the last time that you walked the red carpet with her for an event that was all about you? Oh I'll tell you when, 8 months ago. You know whose red carpet event she was at four days ago? That New York Giants football player that the press has been linking her to a lot more than just lately."

"Cheating rumors aren't new to our relationship Cedes."

"I know they aren't but this is different girl I'm telling you. Have you seen the headlines? Have you seen the pics?"

"No and you know that I won't because I don't feed into that bullshit."

"Well maybe you should start feeding into the bullshit because from where I'm standing it doesn't smell like that to me."

"Where is all of this coming from all of a sudden? I know that you've never been her biggest fan but damn! This that next level shit."

"This isn't all of a sudden Santana. You've just been avoiding hearing me out fully," she replies gently taking each of your hands in hers, "I care about you. Marley cares about you. Jesse, Jake, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Tina and especially Brittany care about you and we just want to see you happy. I know that you love her and I know that it's been 4 yrs and you're thinking that it doesn't get better than this but you can't ask her to marry you tonight."

"You sound like you know something that I should?" you question.

"All I know is that we've been best friends for years and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Look Cedes I know how you all feel about her and about our relationship but there's no one else for me. It really doesn't get better than this. It doesn't get better than her," you say as you walk over to stare out of the window, "Remember that song we wrote for Rihanna's Talk That Talk album?"

"Which one?" she asks coming to stand beside you, "We wrote a ton of songs for that album."

"Oh you know the one," you state before you start humming it and she joins in.

**_Verse1:_**

_Mama, I found a girl,_

_Who loves me and understands,_

_Papa, she's quite a girl,_

_She adores me; she's my biggest fan,_

_And don't get me wrong, I know she's not perfect in your eyes,_

_But somehow she's flawless in mine,_

_And you may tell me to run run now,_

_But I can't do that; we're too, far down the hole,_

_She's got a hold on my soul._

**_(Chorus)_**

_So I guess I'm a fool, I'm a fool in love, _

_But I'm willing to stay here and bask in the glory of her heart,_

_I guess I'm a fool, in love,_

_But I'm willing to look so stupid till I had enough._

**_Verse2:_**

_Mama, don't judge me now,_

_I'm not trying to hurt you; I know this won't make you proud,_

_Papa, did I let you down?_

_Are you ashamed of how your little girl turned out?_

_You see a monster, I see a smile,_

_You say it's danger and I'm in denial,_

_But somehow I feel so safe right now._

**_(Chorus)_**

_So I guess I'm a fool, I'm a fool in love,_

_But I'm willing to stay here and bask in the glory of her heart,_

_I guess I'm a fool, in love,_

_But I'm willing to look so stupid till I had enough._

"I wrote that about Rachel remember?" you say turning to face her after you finish singing, "The night after we all had dinner with my parents."

"Yeah but Rihanna loved it too much to let you keep it and sing it yourself." She responds with a smile to match yours.

"I have always been and I will always be a fool in love when it comes to Rachel. That's probably one of the only songs that I regret us giving away," you say with a shake of your head, "Look I know that you're on the fence and I respect that but as my best friend I just need you to support me on this. I know what I'm doing I swear. I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me tonight at the restaurant filled with all the people who matter most to us in the world, and I would really appreciate it if you were there."

"Hey boss," Sam says entering the recording studio and effectively stopping her reply, "Do you mind if I holla at my girl here for a bit. I won't take long I promise."

"Take all the time you need Sam," you respond with a sad smile in her direction before heading for the door, "I'll be in the lobby with Marley when you're finished."

* * *

"Rachel do you really think that inviting Finn to your 4 yr anniversary dinner with your 4 yr girlfriend is the wisest thing to do?" Kurt asks from where he stands curling your hair, "I mean you know Santana better than I do but I don't think she'll be too happy about him being there."

"Kurt, Santana and I have very strict rules about listening to and believing in gossip," you say shifting a bit, "And besides didn't she say that we could invite friends to this dinner?"

"Friends? Yes," He says gesturing for you to hold a piece of your hair, "Friends that you're cheating on her with? I think that's a no."

"I'm not cheating on her," you say holding it away from your face, "Finn is just a friend and I'm carrying him."

"Are you sure that's all that you and Finn are?" he says throwing you a knowing glance in the mirror, "I only ask because you know … rumors."

"Was a great Fleetwood Mac album but they're not what I answer questions based on."

"I don't need you to answer that. I'm around you both all the time remember?"

"And what's your point Kurt?"

"My point is that you need to come clean to her about all of this."

"Come clean to her about all of what? I told you before and I'll say it again, it was just a kiss."

"And Brad was married to Jennifer before he traded her in for his 'just a kiss' Angelina Jolie. Granted even I would've but that's not the point," he says fluffing out your curls before turning your chair around to face him, "Santana's been nothing but great to you and by extension me these past 4 yrs and all I'm saying is that if you're going to break her heart, please don't carry the person that you're going to break her heart with as your date."

"I'm not going to break her heart because she's not going to find out," you say gifting him with a hard stare, "Finn is just a friend and that's the end of this conversation."

"It's the end of a lot of things actually," he says with a shake of his head before walking away, "I'll go get the car."

* * *

"Excuse me Dr. Lopez; Mrs. Lopez you look lovely by the way but can I borrow Santana for just one second please? Thanks;" Marley says before escorting you away from your parents and whispering, "You looked like you needed to breathe."

"I did, I do, thank you. This is why I love you."

"Try to remember that when you're giving Christmas presents this year," she says while expertly weaving you through the sea of people gathered at Holly's Restaurant in SoHo for tonight, "I'm just saying that they may have created the M-Class Mercedes Benz for a reason that might just so happen to be me."

"But I let you drive my Benz all the time."

"So not the point," she says walking you both into the restroom before checking all the stalls and then locking the door.

"Marley what the hell-"

"Shut up."

There's two knocks at the door and then two more before Marley walks over and unlocks it.

"Brittany?" you ask in utter confusion looking between her and Marley, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy?"

"I called her," Mercedes says walking into the room and locking the door, "You won't listen to either me or Marley so I figured-"

"Mercedes we talked about this!"

"Santana calm down."

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down Brittany," you say pinning her with a hard stare, "This isn't high school and we're not together anymore so that's not going to make me."

But the flash of sadness behind her eyes does.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't mean it like that."

"You can't marry Rachel," she says deflecting your apology.

"And why not?" you say with a tired sigh.

You've been through this enough today.

"Because she's not the one for you," she replies simply, "And you know it."

"Marley, Mercedes, could you give us a minute?" you ask before turning back to her continuing only after the door clicks shut, "And I'm guessing that if Rachel's not the one that you are?"

"We talked about that already remember?" she says with a sad smile, "It didn't quite work out for us did it?"

"Nope," you reply solemnly, "No it did not."

"Look Santana," she says stepping forward until she has both of your hands in hers, "Regardless to our heartbreaking history, I still love you and you always will be my best friend."

"You're always going to be my best friend too Britt Britt," you say with a smile and a swing of your conjoined hands, "But I'm not going to not propose to her just because you and Mercedes don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm not here on some 'jealous ex-girlfriend' San," she says seriously, "I'm here because she's going to break your heart."

"You don't know that."

"You didn't know that about my last girlfriend but you told me and I listened."

"Britt she was a sketchy character like she came straight out of an Archie comic. I don't know how you didn't see that one coming."

"Maybe I didn't see it coming because sometimes we're so caught up in how things were that we can't see how things are."

A sigh is the only answer that you trust yourself to give.

* * *

"Alright places everyone!" Marley shouts into the microphone that stands atop the stage that your good friend and owner of the restaurant Holly Holliday made especially for tonight, "Kurt just texted me that they're walking in."

You quickly glance around the room at all the people holding the roses for Rachel to collect up on her way to where you'll be standing while Hayley sings Still Into You on stage and you can't help the sudden overcome of emotion. This is a special moment that your parents and Brittany and Marley and Mercedes have put aside their reservations to make happen for you and you're truly so grateful. They can't see it but you feel it and that's all that matters. Rachel is the one for you. You know it. The doors opening and Rachel walking into the restaurant with Kurt and another guy trailing behind her interrupt your thoughts but you're immediately too entranced by her hair curled and hanging loosely and the black strapless gown that's hugging her body like you've missed doing and the way that your heartbeat quickens when her eyes find yours to care about anything else. The band starts up and your smile is immediate at the confused one that she offers to you before her father's give her the first roses and begin walking with her to collect the others.

**_Verse1:_**

_Can count the years on one hand that we've been together,_

_I need the other one to hold you, make you feel,_

_Make you feel better,_

_It's not a walk in the park to love each other,_

_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny,_

_Can't deny you're worth it._

_Cause after all this time,_

_I'm still into you._

**_(Chorus)_**

_I should be over all the butterflies,_

_But I'm into you,_

_And baby even on our worse nights,_

_I'm into you,_

_Let em' wonder how we got this far,_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all,_

_Yeah after all this time,_

_I'm still into you._

**_Verse2:_**

_Recount the night that I first met your mother,_

_And on the drive back to my house I told you that,_

_I told you that I loved ya,_

_You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder,_

_And to your favorite song we sang along,_

_To the start of forever,_

_And after all this time,_

_I'm still into you._

**_(Chorus)_**

_I should be over all the butterflies,_

_But I'm into you,_

_And baby even on our worse nights,_

_I'm into you,_

_Let em' wonder how we got this far,_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all,_

_Yeah after all this time,_

_I'm still into you._

**_(Bridge)_**

_Well some things just, some things just make sense,_

_And one of those is you and I,_

_Well some things just, some things just make sense,_

_And even after all this time,_

_I'm into you,_

_Baby not a day goes by that I'm not, into you... _

**_(Chorus)_**

_I should be over all the butterflies,_

_But I'm into you,_

_And baby even on our worse nights,_

_I'm into you,_

_Let em' wonder how we got this far,_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all,_

_Yeah after all this time,_

_I'm still into you,_

_I'm still into you,_

_I'm still into you._

Tears are cascading down her cheeks as she collects the final rose from your dad and you sing the last few notes of the song with Hayley to her.

"Santana what? Why? Paramore? Roses? YOUR parents? Baby what's all of this for? I love it but why?" she says without a breath.

"The for is all you and the why is because Happy Anniversary," you say with a smile while gently cupping her face and pulling her in for a tender kiss before continuing on, "I just wanted to make this one super special."

"I'd forgotten how spontaneous you could be," she says with a chuckle looking from you to the roses, "I love this and I love you. Thank you."

"I'm not done yet," you say taking the bundle from her hands and placing them on the nearby table, "I have one more surprise that I hope you like."

"I don't know what it is but I love it already."

You don't miss the awwws that flow from one half of the crowd and the sighs that come from the other half, which you're surprised to find has Kurt on it.

"I wrote down what I wanted to say because everyone in this room knows that I'm horrible at impromptu speeches and for those who don't know why, please see youtube," you say to a laugh from Rachel and the crowd, "But the reason they're all gathered here today is because someday I hope they can all gather again to witness you and I say our vows," you direct solely to Rachel this time, "Rachel I love you and I've been loving you for a long time and I don't know when my time will be up but I plan to love you until then. You made me believe again. You made me go further and reach farther than I ever thought that I possibly could. You are the inspiration behind my every song and the meaning behind my every lyric excepting of course the ones about heartbreak," you say gifting her with a smile and gesturing at Mercedes to bring you the ring.

"Santana I-"

"I'm not finished," you say going down on one knee before her, "Rachel Barbra Berry will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?"

The collective inhalation of the entire crowd doesn't go unnoticed by you. Apparently you aren't the only one holding your breath for her answer which doesn't come at the speed that you want it too, or at all really. A pained expression takes over her features for a split second before she's taking your face in her hands and kissing you with a fervor that's surely going to make you have a sit down with your dad to discuss how much pda is too much pda in his presence.

"I take it that's a yes?" you ask as soon as her lips leave yours.

"That's a yes." She responds to audible cheers from the crowd before pulling you in for a kiss again.

* * *

Songs used:

Selena Gomez - Forget Forever

Rihanna - Fool In Love

Paramore - Still Into You

Disclaimer: All credit to the singers/songwriters/producers of these songs and to the creators of these characters. The use of them are strictly for entertainment purposes only.


	2. The End (Part2)

**AN: Thank you all so much for rolling with this. I hope that it doesn't disappoint and if there are any songs that you'd like to be incorporated into the story, I'm open. For those of you wondering about Quinn, she should make her entrance soon. There's a portion of this chapter where Santana sings one of my fav songs with the crowd. Note: Santana's singing in bold and the crowd is in italics. Anyway, without further adieu, here's Chapter 2. (Yes, rhyming is really my thing now.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The End (Part2)**

"Hey Kurt," you say walking up to him and offering him one of the drinks in your hands, "Malibu and Pineapple or Vodka and Cranberry?"

"Malibu and Pineapple please," he says taking the glass before immediately putting it to his lips, "Mercedes you're a life saver thank you."

"Ok there pony," you begin with a chuckle, "After this one I'm cutting you off. You're a mess."

"I am not!" he says coupling his indignant squeal with an indignant look, "It just looks that way because my tie is askew."

"You're talking to Mercedes Kurt," you tell him with a knowing smirk, "I've seen you wasted before and you my friend are way past your limit right now. It's looking like you'll need a refill before I do and given the circumstance that's a bit confusing."

"And what is this confusing circumstance exactly that you're referring too?" he questions curiously.

"I'm just saying that I'm a bit puzzled as to why you've been sitting at the bar all night doing straight shots with random strangers mind you, when your best friend is getting married to someone that you love," you say shifting his glass away from him, "Meanwhile I'm 80% sober because I can't seem to enjoy alcohol given the fact that my best friend is getting married to someone that I hate."

"Oh c'mon you don't hate her. It's just more of an intense deadly despise between you too."

"No Kurt it's not," you say after a sip of your drink, "It used to be but after she bailed last minute on Santana's Christmas plans last year it definitely morphed into hatred."

"Yeah that was kind of messed up wasn't it?" He responds almost dreamily.

"Kind of is an understatement."

"You're right," he concludes rather sadly, "Our roles should be reversed huh?"

"Pretty much yeah." You respond.

"I still don't get why you aren't at the head table drinking with Santana," he says with a raised eyebrow, "Do you really hate Rachel too much to fake happiness for one night?"

"Yes I hate her that much but I also love Santana too much," you reply before elaborating under his confused stare, "All Santana and I have ever been is real with each other. I'm not about to go sit up there with her and toast to her impending nuptials when we both know that I don't support this union. I've never been fake with her and I ain't about to start now."

"Well yeah I guess that makes sense but you should at least do a toast to her," he says through another mouthful, "I'm sure she understands and respects your position but you were also the one holding the ring for her. Leave out Rachel and turn it into a friendship toast or something."

"You know what Kurt that's actually pretty good advice, well coming from a drunk guy anyway," you say softly poking him in the shoulder, "I guess alcohol does give you wisdom but why aren't you taking your own advice and doing friendship toasts with your boss slash best friend? I know it can't be because you don't want to be around Santana so what gives?"

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to start talking about that without feeling guilty," he tells you with a sad sigh, "And trust me when I tell you that there's a lot that I feel guilty about."

"And how many drinks is it going to take to get you to come clean?" you ask while signaling the bartender that you need some more drinks, "And what exactly do you have to feel guilty about?"

"Give me 2 more liquid cocaine shots and a refill on my Malibu and Pineapple and I'll be an open book." he says downing the last of his glass.

"Then let's get you drinking then."

* * *

"Hi excuse me Rachel can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure thing Finn," you say to him before turning back to Anne Hathaway, "Maybe we could finish this conversation over dinner sometime next week?"

"I'm looking forward to it," She responds pulling you into a hug, "Congratulations again on the engagement and good luck with the wedding. Santana's a keeper."

"Thank you." You reply giving her one last hug before going to join Finn at the table.

You know," he starts as soon as you sit down, "For someone who claims to be happier with me, you sure as hell look a lot happier with her."

"Finn we've been through this," you placate him, "Who have I been with these past 8months?"

"Me but-"

"There are no buts," you say caressing his cheek before taking your hand away, "You're the one that I want."

"Then why did you agree to marry her?"

"Did you honestly expect me to tell her no in front of all of our family and friends?"

"Quite frankly yes," he says like it's supposed to be obvious, "I don't care about her, I care about you and I care about us. I thought you were going to break-up with her tonight?"

"I was but-"

"But nothing Rachel," he interrupts and places his hand on yours atop the table, "I love you and I want to be with you and I'm willing to wait but I need you to answer me this, are you going to tell her about us or not?"

But you never get to respond because,

"There you are," comes Santana's voice from behind you, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Santana," you say not missing the way that her eyes catch the movement of your hand sliding out from under his, "I was just talking to Finn here about you."

"Finn huh?" she says altering her gaze from your eyes to his, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Santana Lopez."

"Finn Hudson," he says shaking her outstretched hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Santana."

"It usually is," she responds with one of her tight smiles, "You're the Giants quarterback right?"

"Yeah. You a fan?"

"Of football? Yes. Of the Giants? No," she says with her signature cocky smirk, "Good luck against the Patriots next month."

"Thanks. You'll be singing the anthem right?"

"Like it's never been sung."

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks," she says before turning her attention back to you, "Say Hudson do you mind if I borrow the diva here for a minute?"

"Well she is your fiancée," he responds with a cocky smirk of his own to which Santana just narrows her eyes, "Take all the time that you need."

You already know what she's going to say even before she proves you right.

"I don't like him," she tells you as soon as he's out of earshot, "He's a dick and he's into you."

"No he's not and you don't even know him," you supply, "You can't just not like somebody that you don't even know."

"You do it all the time."

"When?"

"You hated Brittany and Mercedes from the first time you met them."

"Ok now that was different."

"It's looking pretty much the same to me."

"Brittany is your ex-girlfriend who still loves you by the way and Mercedes is your best friend who thinks that no one is good enough for you," you tell her pointedly, "They hated me first. I just returned it."

"Semantics Rachel, it's all very much semantics."

"Yeah of course you'd take their side."

"How am I taking their side?"

"By not taking mine!"

"Are you kidding me right now?" she asks pure disbelief in her voice, "Rachel honey you're being ridiculous."

"Am I really?"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not because you know that it's true. You always take their word over mine."

"If I was taking their word over yours I would've banned you from talking to Finn a long time ago."

"What?"

"He's not going to be a friend of mine ever. I can sense it thanks to my psychic Mexican third eye."

"So what are you saying?" you ask with a fold of your arms, "I can't be friends with him anymore just because your friends say so?"

"What no? How did you even get that from what I just said?"

"I'm just saying that's what it sounded like."

"How does me saying that he and I will never be friends sound like me telling you that you can't be friends with him?" she asks with a tilt of her head, "Have I ever told you that you can't be friends with someone?"

"Well no but-"

"But what Rachel?" she interrupts, "Why are you even fighting with me for him? Is there something that you want to tell me?"

YES.

"About what Santana?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe about you and your ever present shadow?" she asks mimicking your stance, "Because everyone's been telling me that I need to ask you about him."

"I thought we had a deal about feeding into gossip people and gossip magazines Santana? Is there something that you wanna tell me?"

"I'm not but let's be real here for a second, when you've not been with me you've been with him," she says casting a glance in his direction before continuing, "I've never asked you a question like this because I trust you but I .. I see the way that he looks at you and it makes me uncomfortable so I wanna know. Are you two just friends? Or is something going on between you both?"

"Santana-"

"Don't Santana me Rachel just answer the damn question!" she half says, half yells attracting a couple looks from the people around you before quieting significantly, "Have you been cheating on me with him? Yes or No? And please don't lie to me."

"No I haven't and I won't," you respond like the true actress you are, gently caressing her cheek for effect, "I love you and you alone and there has been no one but you and there will never be."

She visibly relaxes into your touch and your heart breaks at the sight. She gave you the perfect opportunity to come clean and what did you do? You lied about it. If there's one thing that Santana hates more than being lied too, it's being lied too after she allowed a chance for the truth to be told. She's never going to forgive you for this when she finds out and that makes your heart break even more. She can't find out though, at least not tonight. Tonight she's happy and that's all that you've always wanted her to be. That's what you've been telling yourself but you know it's more than that. You've been together for 4yrs and for 3 of them you've been blissfully happy but somewhere along the lines she got busier and you felt neglected and you needed someone and he was there. You don't blame her for it, well not all of it but there's still no excuse for what you've been doing these past 8 months with Finn. This is going to kill her and you know it. You always said that if either of you became unhappy you would sit and talk about it and if a solution couldn't be reached, then you would leave. No lies, no cheating and yet here you are lying and cheating. You can't lose her, you just can't and maybe that makes you selfish but you don't care. Rachel Berry has always been one to have her cake and eat it too and that's not going to change now. No Santana doesn't have to know and so you kiss her with the force of all the truths that have now become lies and pray that she loves you too much to notice.

"Girl I wanna fuck you right now," she sings into your ear after the kiss ends, "Been a long time, I've been missing your body."

"Yeah?" you whisper back playing along.

"Let me, let me turn the lights down. When I, when I go down it's a private party."

"But it's not even my birthday." You say with faux confusion.

"Either way I can't wait to blow your candles out." She says with a wink before kissing you again.

"Santana we can't right now," you say using all the strength you can muster to separate her body from yours, "There are still too many people here for us to just leave."

"Ugh! Who invited all of these people," she says casting an annoyed glance around the room, "Can't we just-"

"No we can't just leave," you say seriously before breaking into a smile at her sullen expression, "But I wouldn't say no to us disappearing into the VIP room in the back for a little quickie."

"Are you serious?" she asks wearily, "Don't play with my emotions right now cause I'm bout ready to jump you."

"Oh I'm very serious." You whisper seductively into her ear.

"And this is why I'm marrying you." She says taking your hand.

"You're marrying me for the sex?" you ask through a chuckle as she leads you through the crowd, "Why am I not surprised."

* * *

"Have you noticed the guy that's been practically attached to Rachel all night?"

"I think that everyone's noticed him Kurt. His 6ft is kind of hard to miss."

"New York Giants quarterback in the flesh," he says swirling the dark liquid in his glass before taking a drink, "He wanted to meet Santana."

"Why?" you ask through a sip of your own drink, "He does know that she's a Raiders fan right? And that's she's hoping that the Giants lose next month."

"I'm more partial to the Dolphins myself."

"And I've sworn my allegiance to the Ravens but what's that got to do with him wanting to meet Santana?"

"He's been feeling guilty."

"Guilty about what?" you ask as an uneasy feeling settles onto your chest, "Kurt, what's he been feeling guilty about?"

"He and Rachel have been having an affair for the past 8 months."

"What!? 8months? You're kidding? Please Kurt tell me that you're kidding."

"Oh Mercedes I wish I were but it's true," he says with a shake of his head, "I had my suspicions for awhile but I've never been able to prove it."

"Do you have proof? Like have you seen them getting it on or something?"

"Dear God Mercedes no. Well yeah, I mean I know they kissed because she told me but I wasn't sure that they'd been having sex until he sent her a text one night."

"A text about what?"

"It was more like a picture of what actually."

"That's just … Kurt please stop."

"You wanted to know."

"Ugh! Why do I have to be such a good friend?" you question to yourself more than to him, "Ok. What else is there to know?"

"He was feeling guilty about coming tonight so Rachel had to talk him into it. She didn't know that I was eavesdropping outside."

"What did she say to make him change his mind?"

"She told him that she loved him and that she didn't want to be with Santana anymore," he says downing the last of his liqueur, "And that she was going to break-up with her tonight."

"Oh helllll to the no! I fucking knew it! That little-"

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I should have told you as soon as I thought something but I mean Rachel and I have been friends for years and I thought that she would pick Santana but-"

"It's ok Kurt," you tell him with honest sincerity, "You're loyal to Rachel and I respect that so don't apologize because this isn't your fault and I don't blame you for this. I'm just glad that you're telling me now."

"Are you going to tell Santana?"

"I need to find Marley and Brittany first but yeah, I'm going to tell her."

"Would you mind leaving me out of it?"

"Whatever do you mean? You ask him with a wink before standing up, "I haven't spoken to you all night babe."

* * *

"Hey guys! You all having a good time?" Santana asks to boisterous cheers and cat calls from the crowd, "Wow. Ya'll are fired up huh? I feel like I'm on stage at a concert so thanks a lot for that guys."

More cheers.

"On a serious note though, tonight has been one of the highlights of my life and I just wanted to come on stage and personally thank each and every single one of you for showing your support tonight. It truly means a lot to me," she says locking eyes with you for a spell before continuing on, "So on that note I'm going to serenade all of you beautiful people and of course my lovely fiancée Rachel for being so amazing and for loving me just the way I am, through it all, Flaws and All."

You spot Rachel in the crowd standing next to that damn New York Giants football player and your feelings of anger are immediate.

"Does she really have to stand so close to him?" Brittany whispers into your left ear, "It's bad enough she brought him here in the first place."

"I've been asking God that same question for the past 2minutes." You whisper back.

"Mercedes can you see his hands? I swear from here it looks like his hands are on her ass." Marley whispers into your right ear next.

"It better not be if he wants to be able to throw in next month's super bowl." You fire back before the opening strain of Santana's song starts to play, effectively hushing all further conversations.

**__****_Verse1:_**

_I'm a train wreck in the morning,_

_I'm a bitch in the afternoon,_

_Every now and then without warning,_

_I can be really mean towards you,_

_I'm a puzzle yes indeed,_

_Ever complex in every way,_

_And all the pieces aren't even in the box,_

_And yet,_

_You see the picture clear as day._

**_(Chorus)_**

_I don't know why you love me,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_You catch me when I fall,_

_Accept me flaws and all,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_And that's why I love …._

**_Verse2:_**

_I neglect you when I'm working,_

_When I need attention I tend to nag,_

_I'm a host of imperfection,_

_And you see past all that,_

_I'm a peasant by some standards,_

_But in your eyes I'm a queen,_

_You see potential in all my flaws,_

_And that's exactly what I mean._

**_(Chorus)_**

_I don't know why you love me,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_You catch me when I fall,_

_Accept me flaws and all,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_And that's why I love …. You._

**_(Beat Interlude)_**

_I don't know why you love me,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_You catch me when I fall,_

_Accept me flaws and all,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_And that's why I love you,_

_And that's why I love you, you, you, you._

The cheers are automatic as soon as the song ends and even though you're pissed as hell, you don't hesitate in joining in. Damn that girl can sing.

"Do another one!" Rachel shouts to applause from the crowd.

"Babe I'd love too but that's the only one that I had prepared." Santana chuckles into the mic.

"Just one more pretty please," she says again, "It can be anything."

"Anything?" Santana asks the crowd.

"Anything!" they scream back in response and she quickly whispers something to the band before returning to the mic,

"Ok because you guys asked me so nicely, this anything goes out to all of you. I know you all know it so help me sing it alright."

**__****_Santana:_**

**_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you,_**

**_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do._**

The beat drops and a smile comes unbidden to your face. She's taking it all the way back to album number 1.

**__****_Santana: I'm a need ya'll to help me sing this one alright._**

_Crowd: *cheers*_

**_Santana: No I'm serious, ya'll gon really have to help me out here._**

_Crowd: We got you!_

**_Santana: Ya'll sure?_**

_Crowd: *cheers* Yeah!_

**_Santana: Ya'll ready? Alright! Let's go!_**

**__**Verse1:

**_Yo I don't know,_**

**_What you do when you do what you do girl_**_,_

**_But_**_ baby, baby, baby, baby,_

**_I don't even care no more,_**

**_You've got me so,_**

**_Caught up in your spell, it's voodoo girl,_**

**_But_**_ baby, baby, baby, baby,_

**_I wanna be there for sure._**

(Pre-Chorus)

_Cause every time that we rendezvous,_

**_I don't wanna go back home,_**

_And every time that I'm holding you,_

**_There ain't no way to let you go,_**

_You're shining down girl the game is through,_

**_I don't wanna play no more,_**

_Cause the only one that I want is you,_

**_So tell me what you wanna do because baby._**

(Chorus)

**_Cause I just can't stay away,_**

**_There's nothing that I can do,_**

**_And baby you can have your way,_**

**_Just as long as I can have you._**

_(And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_

**_You._**

_(Cause I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_

Verse2:

**_Now I've been told,_**

**_That you got you a few and you ain't sure,_**

**_But_**_ baby, baby, baby, baby,_

**_You gon' wanna let em go,_**

**_Cause I've been sold,_**

**_On you, I don't check for dues no more,_**

**_Cause_**_ baby, baby, baby, baby,_

**_You the way I wanna roll._**

(Pre-Chorus)

_Cause every time that we rendezvous,_

**_I don't wanna go back home,_**

_And every time that I'm holding you,_

**_There ain't no way to let you go,_**

_You're shining down girl the game is through,_

**_Listen I don't wanna play no more,_**

_Cause the only one that I want is you,_

**_So tell me what you wanna do because baby._**

(Chorus)

**_Cause I just can't stay away,_**

**_There's nothing that I can do,_**

**_And baby you can have your way,_**

**_Just as long as I can have you._**

_(And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_

**_You._**

_(Cause I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_

(Bridge)

_I'm down anything, girl you and me,_

_It's the way you know it's supposed to be,_

**_Cause I would do, anything, for you baby,_**

_I'm down anything, girl you and me, **(Anything yeah)**_

_Should be doing what comes naturally,_

_Cause I would do, anything, for you,_

**_Baby cause I._**

(Chorus)

**_Cause I just can't stay away,_**

**_There's nothing that I can do,_**

**_And baby you can have your way,_**

**_Just as long as I can have you._**

**_(See I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_**

_You._

**_(See I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_**

**_Cause I just can't stay away, oh no_**

**_There's nothing that I can do,_**

**_And baby you can have your way,_**

**_Just as long as I can have you._**

**_(Cause I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_**

**_You._**

**_(Cause I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya)_**

The applause that erupts when she's finished is deafening and you're not at all surprised. Santana Lopez is one of the most electrifying people to watch perform, even if it is impromptu and done at the request of a dinner party.

"Thanks a lot guys and do feel free to leave whenever you're ready so that I can." she says to laughter from the crowd before walking off the stage.

"Should we do it now?" Marley asks a little unsurely from next to you, "I mean look at her, she's happy. I don't want to ruin that."

"Yeah Cedes," Brittany joins in, "I want her to know the truth as much as you guys but I don't want to break her heart today."

"Look I get that but it's not going to be any less-heartbreaking if we tell her tomorrow is it?" you reason, "And which one would you prefer? Her finding out and asking if we knew? Or her finding out because we knew?"

"I'm going to go get Finn." Marley says heading off in the direction of the quarterback.

"I'm going to go get Santana." Brittany says heading off in the direction of the stage.

"Oh yeah no that's cool," you say to their retreating figures, "I'll just go find the bitch-"

"Hi Mercedes."

You don't have to go very far however, fore it seems like the bitch has found you.

"Rachel," you say in acknowledgement with no smile at all, "I was just about to come looking for you."

"Oh so I'm the bitch that you were referring to just now."

"Yes as a matter of fact, you are."

"And why were you about to come looking for me may I ask?"

"Because you're a two timing slut and I really think that Santana should know."

"What are you talking about?" she asks shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't act dumb Rachel, you're not good at it or maybe just not at acting in general," you say with a shrug, "But you know exactly what I'm talking about and if you don't tell Santana then I will."

"Tell Santana what?" Santana asks suddenly causing both you and Rachel to freeze momentarily.

"What's with the silence guys? Is it me? Did I interrupt?" she asks with a tired sigh before addressing the little group gathered around, "I know they hate each other but can someone please explain to me why Rachel and Mercedes look like they're about to recreate fight club on tonight of all nights?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm with Brittany."

"I don't know anything."

"I don't even know why I'm here."

Are the responses from Brittany, Marley, Kurt and Finn respectively to which Santana just sighs before turning her attention to you,

"Mercedes?"

"I'll tell you what this is about Santana," Rachel says regaining her composure, "Mercedes here thinks that we should break-up."

"It isn't just Mercedes," Kurt says matter-of-factly before adding, "At least that's what I've heard."

A chorus of drunken cheers break out from somewhere behind you followed by various goodbyes from the exiting partygoers, distracting Santana enough so that she doesn't see Rachel mouth the words 'you have no proof'.

"Guys it's 3AM, I'm tired and I have to be up at 8 for my Ryan Seacrest interview," Santana says rubbing her eyes, "Seeing as how we're the last persons in here besides the cleanup crew, can't whatever this is wait until tomorrow? I'm sure I'd be just as fascinated by yet another reason why Mercedes thinks that we should break-up later."

"I agree."

"Shut up Rachel."

"Mercedes c'mon don't talk to her like-"

"She's cheating on you Santana."

The whispered 'there it is' from Kurt doesn't go unnoticed by anyone. You're uncertain for a second whether she heard you or not before her tired eyes widen a fraction and she turns to look at Rachel.

"No she's not," she says quietly her eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes she is Santana and she has been for the past 8months," Kurt surprises you all by saying, "I'm sorry Rachel."

"No she's not," she repeats a little louder this time still with her eyes locked on Rachel's, "I asked her like Mercedes told me to a million times and she looked me in the eyes and told me that he was just a friend."

"You said what?" Finn suddenly asks from his place next to Marley.

"You got something you need to share with the group Frankenteen?" Santana asks still with her eyes locked on Rachel, "Something relevant to this here discussion?"

"Finn-"

"If I were you I'd let him talk Rachel," Santana says raising a hand to silence her before tearing her gaze away to instead look at him, "So how's about it Finnocence? Are you and Rachel just friends like she said? Or more than just friends?"

"More than just friends." he answers simply not knowing how truly heavy his words were until the only thing in the room that was louder than Santana's heart breaking was the sound of her hand on Rachel's face.

The audible 'oh shit' is a collective one.

"Hey you can't hit her." Finn says taking a step forward in Santana's direction before both Sam and Blaine appear from nowhere to place themselves in his path.

"Still be able to throw with a broken wrist?" Blaine supplies with a fold of his arms.

"I wouldn't so much as think to walk her way if I were you buddy." Sam adds.

So hot.

"Santana I-"

"No Rachel don't please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit to you," she says doing her tell-tale sign of when she wants to cry, shaking her head, "I just- I asked you didn't I? Didn't I ask you about him?"

"Santana-"

"No don't touch me!" she says yanking her hand out of Rachel's grasp, "You don't get to touch me anymore!"

"Santana I'm sorry," Rachel says with tears evident in her eyes, "I was going to tell you but I didn't think that this was the right time."

"The right time was when I gave you a chance to tell me!" she shouts with the heartbreak evident in her voice, "But you didn't choosing instead to lie right to my face and whisper that you love me while you fucked me in the VIP lounge."

You don't miss the simultaneous grimaces on Brittany and Finn's faces.

"I shouldn't have lied to you, I know that and I'm sorry but you can't be mad at me," Rachel says defiantly, "We're both at fault here."

"Rachel what the fuck are you talking about?" Santana spits angrily, "Are you high? How is this my fault?"

"I needed you and you weren't there!" she shouts back, "I felt neglected because you're always so busy. When was the last time that we spent more than 2 days together huh?"

"I wasn't there?" Santana asks in disbelief, "I'm the one who cancelled my Christmas show to be with you and instead got home to a message on my answering machine saying that you were spending it in LA. How can I be the one who wasn't there when I'm basically on a first name basis with everyone in L.A.X for all the times that I've flown there just for you? How is it that I'm responsible for you finding someone else to keep you warm when you never even told me that you were cold in the first place? I fought with my friends for you, I defied my parents for you and it's my fault that you cheated because basically I wasn't around that one time?"

"Santana please-"

"No fuck you Rachel. Fuck this and just fuck everything," she's says through a defeated sigh, "We're done."

"Santana we need to talk."

"You're kidding yourself if you think I care to hear anything else that you have to say," she says before turning to face Marley, "Could you book me a suite at the Goddess?"

"Sure thing Santana." She quietly responds before walking off to take care of the request.

"You don't have to stay at a hotel Santana, you could stay with me."

"Or me." Brittany adds.

"Thank you but I really don't want to be around either one of you right now," she says avoiding both of your eyes, "And I'd really appreciate it if you both just left me alone for awhile."

"Santana-" Brittany begins but she stops at the look on her face.

"Take all the time that you need." You supply.

"Thank you Finn." she says to him instead of responding to you.

"For what?" he asks her a bit unsurely.

"For telling me the truth," she says with a sad smile before turning to face Kurt, "If she fires you because of this come see me ok. I'm sure my assistant could use some assistance."

He just nods in response.

"Blaine could you go get the car please? It would seem that I need to cancel on Mr. Seacrest."

"Sure thing boss."

"Oh and Rachel," she says before leaving the restaurant with Sam, "You have today but tomorrow I expect you to be out of my house."

* * *

Songs used:

Rihanna ft Chris Brown - Birthday Cake (remix)

Beyonce - Flaws and All

JoJo - Anything

Disclaimer: All credit to the singers/songwriters/producers of these songs and to the creators of these characters. The use of them are strictly for entertainment purposes only.


	3. The Beginning

**AN: I'll tell you this, choosing which songs to use are NOT as easy as you may think. I've written and re-written this chapter using so many different songs that it HURTS. I hope that you guys like this version tho and the song that I chose to go with. For bearing with me, here's Chapter 3. (And the rhyming continues.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Beginning**

"What are you still doing here?" she asks rather calmly upon her entry into the living room, "I thought you would've been gone by now."

"You said I had today remember?"

"Right," she says with a small frown before adding, "But if you wanted to leave like now, that'd be great too."

"I didn't want to leave without seeing you first," you say standing up, "I needed to see you first."

"And why would that be?"

"Because Santana I'm really sorry and I thought that, well more like felt that we should talk."

"Wasn't me giving you a chance to tell the truth and you lying us talking?" she asks with a tired expression, "You could've called to save yourself the drama of hearing me say 'I don't wanna talk to you' in person."

"I've been texting and I've been calling," you state with tempered annoyance, "You haven't answered a single call or text message."

"Marley took my phone after I told Jesse that he was an asshole," she relays with a casual shrug, "But I wouldn't have answered or replied anyway. Honestly, I've got nothing else to say to you and quite frankly I don't care about what you have to say to me."

"I don't want to talk about him Santana; I want to talk about us."

"What us? There is no US Rachel," the self-inflicted pain of her words reflecting in her voice and eyes, "And WE don't have to talk about anything anymore. This morning made damn sure of that for you."

"Well at least listen to me then."

"Listen to what Rachel? Forgive me but I'm not really in the mood to hear you lie to me again," She glances quickly at the watch on her wrist before adding, "And I already said NEVER when Ryan asked me about us having a reconciliation so you could forget that."

"Santana please don't be like this," you say taking a step in her direction trying to ignore the cold that is her current aura, "This doesn't have to be the end for us. We could fix this. I want to fix this."

"Fix this?" she asks pinning you with a confused stare, "You cheated on me. You also brought the person you were cheating on me with to dinner with you and then lied to me about cheating with him to my face just fyi when I asked, so please Rachel, please tell me what else is there to talk about besides why you're still in my house?"

"Santana-"

"No fuck a day!" she practically growls walking further into the room and dropping her keys unto the table before pointing a finger at you, "I want you gone now!"

"Well life isn't all about you and what you want is it?" you counter with mild aggression, "I'm allowed to be here for as long as I want. This is OUR home remember?"

"No Rachel it USED to be OUR home," she says taking a step towards you, "Now it's MY house and I'd very much appreciate it if you left and never came back."

"You don't mean that," you say through the tightening in your chest that's suddenly making it a little hard to breathe, "You can't mean that. I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me?" the harsh laugh that escapes from her lips setting your ears on fire, "Thank you for making me laugh today. I needed that."

"I'm being serious here Santana," she's four steps in front of you and still a million miles away, "Look I know that I hurt you and I know that you hate me right now but I do love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You don't love me; you love the thought of me and everything that I do for you. If you loved me you wouldn't have given yourself so freely to him. If you loved me it wouldn't have been so easy for you to hurt me."

"That's not how it happened."

"I don't care about how or why it happened Rachel; the fact is that it happened! There's no going back for us."

"How do you know that when you won't even try to go back for us?"

"I have been trying," and she says it with such a gut wrenching sincerity that you internally cringe, "How could you think that I wouldn't try? I've been doing nothing but try to forgive you and forget this but I constantly feel like I'm seconds away from a heart attack every time that I think about it. Do you know how that feels Rachel? Has it been that hard to breathe for you?"

"It's been harder."

"Oh please," she waves a dismissive hand, "I'm onto you Berry, feed someone else the bullshit."

"Please Santana I can't lose you. I won't."

"You've already lost me!" the sound of her voice cracking with the effort it took to say those words more painful than the words itself, "Why won't you just let me try to move on and forget you?"

"Because I was stupid and foolish and I made a mistake but I still love you and that's not going to change," you reply honestly, "We can get over this."

Her expression softens a bit and for a moment you think that she might actually be giving it some thought, but the hardening of her eyes and the clenching of her jaw shatters the illusion.

"That is probably the stupidest thing that I have ever heard you say," each word of her sentence causing the atmosphere to tense even further, "Well except for that time when you said that you thought that Patti Lupone was your mom. I don't think that anything could ever beat that."

"Santana-"

"Major emphasis on the stupid part because that's what I would have to be to even consider believing anything that you ever say again," she relays gingerly dropping herself unto the couch and pulling out her phone, "I think it's time for you to go Rachel. Do you need me to call someone to help you with the packing of your bags?"

"I'm not leaving."

"I'm sorry what?" she asks looking up from the phone in her hands, "Could you run that by me again. I think I missed it."

"I said that I'm not leaving."

"Rachel I don't have the-"

"We entered into a civil partnership remember?" you say levelling her with a cool stare, "You know good and damn well if I left what that would mean."

"I'm sorry but is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Not a threat, a promise."

"Careful you hurt yourself honey," her eyes holding yours hostage, "We both know that keeping promises aren't really your thing."

"You're the one who made the promises in our little agreement."

"Now you choose to remember that we had a little agreement!?" the anger that she'd been holding back clearly evident given her now close proximity, "Why the fuck didn't you remember that before you started fucking him?"

"I-"

"Did I even cross your mind when he was trying to get at you?" she asks through a deep breath to stop the angry tears from falling, "Did you ever think that maybe I was lonely and neglected too? Did you ever consider talking to me about how you were feeling?"

"I-"

"And now you want to talk about second chances when this morning I'm sure you were with him?" her walls going back up once again, "Fine. If you don't want to leave then I will. You want the condo in Boca? Done. The Bentley and the Rolls Royce? Done. Half of all the money in my bank account? That's yours too. Whatever it'll take to get you to leave me the fuck alone, I'm willing to do it."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Is that what I really want?" her hand running through her hair in clear agitation, "How could you even- All I wanted was you!"

This isn't the way that you wanted this to go at all.

"Santana I said that I was sorry!" you scream in frustration, "If all that you want is me then why for the love of God aren't you hearing me when I tell you that you can have me!?"

"Correction," she says while taking steps forward until she's standing directly in front of you and staring into your eyes, "I said wanted. I don't want you anymore."

"You do."

"No I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's had you," her explanation making you take a step backwards, "I don't do well with sharing things."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to kiss me," You deliver while taking a step to bring you closer and another one to lightly brush your fingers across her cheek, "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" she asks voice barely a whisper as her tongue peeks out to moisten her lips and your body reacts in the only way it knows how to at that action.

You want her.

"Always."

"Always?" her wicked smile causing your want to increase even further.

"I will always want you."

And with that she straightens and looks at you for what seems like forever before she leans forward and connects her lips with yours so softly and yet oh so roughly that you can't fight the moan that escapes or the one's that follow as the kisses continue. Your hands make their way to behind her neck in a desperate move to pull her in closer and you revel at the feel of her acquiescing and allowing it to become deeper. She's never kissed you like this. This passionately, this angrily, this thoroughly or maybe she has but you've not kissed her in so long that you forgot. How could you forget? Forget the way that she invades your senses and commands your body like it's her own? You've never been more thankful for any reminder.

The amount of things that crash and break as you guide her towards the bedroom, never once taking your lips away from hers are insignificant and replaceable, what's not replaceable however is the feel of her hands caressing your ass and how you feel when she places a lazy kiss at the side of your jaw. Finn's been good but only Santana has ever been able to get you to burn this hot. Your top is off and so are your jeans, your panties the only thing on you that's left. You start to take them off but she gently grabs your wrists to stop the movement, and chooses to do it herself while leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses all over your stomach. The way your body arches in response to her mouth claiming your left nipple while her hand moves in-between your legs has been one that you've missed. She's made you orgasm twice already and she hasn't even been inside of you yet, until of course she is and she does it so agonizingly slowly that your thighs tighten around her hand to keep it still for just a second and savour the moment before she's filling you in all the right places and taking you over the edge again and again.

You think that you're finished and that you couldn't possibly have any more to give but when she places a kiss to the inside of your left thigh and then the right one before placing another one where you need it the most, you realize that for her you will always have more to give. Your hands are firmly wrapped in her hair while her head moves between your legs and her expert tongue slowly reacquaints itself with your most intimate place like it was an old friend that hadn't been seen in years but was happy it did. It's not long again before you feel the familiar tightness and your body rocks with a force that you've only experienced so strongly with her. How could you ever think that anything would be better than this? Suddenly it hits you that she's still got all of her clothes on and that is just not acceptable. You want to return the favour but your body has zero strength and she wipes at the tears that have escaped her eyes before kissing you so sweetly and telling you that you don't have too.

That's the last thing that you remember as you awake alone. The warmth from the body that had been firmly pressed against yours and the mouth that had shushed you to sleep were nowhere to be found. It's also the reason that you were cold and lonely. You scan the house for her, calling her name throughout your search but she's left no trace of her presence at all. No trace except for the note on the bed that you find as you return to it that simply reads:

_We shouldn't have. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry._

* * *

The time is now 10PM and ever since 7 when Jake had walked into the studio with Santana in tow, she'd been quiet. She'd ended up doing her Ryan Seacrest interview as planned after all because her manager Jesse wasn't able to get it cancelled at the last minute. You listened to it of course like you listen to all of her interviews but this one; this one was a little too painful to hear.

**Ryan: So Santana I know that you may not want to talk about this, and of course I'd respect that but word on the street is that you and Rachel have broken up. Can you confirm that?**

**_Santana: You're right I don't want to talk about it *humourless laugh* But yeah Rachel and I we're, you know we're done._**

**Ryan: For good? I mean you guys were engaged right?**

**_Santana: Yeah for like 4 hours. *chuckle*_**

**Ryan: Did she give you back the ring?**

**_Santana: No but she doesn't have too. I don't want it back._**

**Ryan: Have you spoken to her since?**

**_Santana: No we haven't spoken since this morning but I'm sure we will eventually. There's a lot of history there and a lot of shared things so eventually we'll have to sort through all of that._**

**Ryan: Will you be doing the Taylor Swift for this coming album then? A little Dear John?**

**_Santana: I've already called her actually *everyone in the studio laughs* She's on her way to New York right now so yeah you can expect her influence a bit on this new album. I'm not going to be as open as Taylor but I'll definitely be sharing my version of events._**

**Ryan: I still can't wrap my head around this. Pezberry done for good? I honestly never thought that I'd see the day.**

**_Santana: You and me both Ryan._**

**Ryan: So no reconciliation?**

**_Santana: Honestly I really don't know. I want to say no because the circumstances are a little messed up but really I don't know._**

**Ryan: So this a wait and see thing?**

**_Santana: Yeah definitely. Truthfully relationships aren't always easy and although there's no excuse for certain things, sometimes all you need is a little time and space to figure things out. We were together for years and we've been through a lot and that's important to me. I still love her of course and maybe I always will but as of right now I can't - we can't get back together. I've already gotten tweets from fans like 'Pezberry forever' and 'please get back together' and I appreciate the love but it's a never to a reconciliation at this present point._**

You were all fools not to think that someone from the restaurant cleanup crew wouldn't have called TMZ to let them know all about what went down between Santana and Rachel. By the time you walked into Starbucks at 7AM for your morning coffee, the covers of US-Weekly, People Magazine and In-Touch Weekly among others were all filled with the very traumatic and personal events of their cancelled engagement and you felt guilty as hell about it all. You wanted to call her right then but when Santana asks for space, you give it to her. You sent her a text instead saying that you were an idiot and a very sorry one at that, but if she wanted to sing about it you'd be at the studio. You didn't expect her to reply but she did hours after saying that she didn't feel like singing but she'd been writing and she needed you to make beats for those songs.

So that's what you'd been doing in silence for the past couple of hours. She'd hum you the melody of the lyrics and you'd create the beat to go with it. Sometimes she'd play the piano so that you could make an accompaniment to go along with it or her musical director/guitarist Jake would play along on his guitar and she'd play the piano and you'd make a beat around them both.

"Hey Mercedes," she calls putting her pen down and addressing you for the first time since she came in, "I need your opinion on something. Well two things actually."

"No you cannot wear sneakers to the Grammy's this year," You call over your shoulder, "And no you cannot wear a leather jacket either."

"You've been talking to Tina haven't you?" she asks clearly amused.

"Who else can she call to talk some sense into you when you quote on quote, 'just feel like wearing sweats everywhere'?"

"Valid point."

"I agree," Jake adds standing and stretching simultaneously, "But will you two be good here by yourselves? My brother's in town and he wants to do breakfast tomorrow so I was going to go crash."

"Yeah sure Jake we'll be fine," she says standing to give him a hug, "Blaine and Sam are always around."

"Are you sure?" he asks slipping his jacket on, "I'm down for staying if you need me too."

"We're positive," you interject, "Go get some zzzs. Lord knows that when you work for this one you need to catch as much as you can get."

"Hey I'm not that bad," she chuckles through her faux hurt before turning to him, "But yeah Jake you're free to go and do tell that elusive brother of yours that I say hi."

"You'll get to meet him soon I promise." He says wrapping her up in another hug before doing the same to you and then leaving.

"I heard your interview this morning," you tell her as soon as you're alone, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she says around a mouthful of her chocolate milkshake, "It's not your fault that I'm a celebrity whose private business requires public opinion."

"I'm just-"

"Mercedes it's fine," she says plopping down next to you on the couch, "Really. I just needed time away from everyone who saw the writings on the wall."

"Is that why Marley's not here?"

"Pretty much," she adds with a shrug, "Plus I felt like she could use a day off."

"You know that I love you right?" her smile a welcome change from the frown of the past couple hours, "Sancedes is forever."

"A welcome change from the Mercedes and Satan that we used to be." She relays wistfully.

"Oh no you're still the devil."

Her unexpected lunge at you makes you squeal like a 6 yr old and she nearly falls off the couch from laughing. You like seeing her like this.

"But seriously," she says after the laughter subsides a bit, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok," you say through a mouthful of her milkshake, "What's on your mind?"

"I need you to tell me what you think about this one," she says gesturing at the paper on the couch, "I like it but I want to know if you think it's too much."

"Too much what?"

"Too much sad."

"Ok," you say scanning the lyrics on the page, "Why don't you sing it for me?"

"Ok but feel free to interject at anytime alright," she says getting off of you and the couch to place herself behind the piano, "Just don't be a bitch about it."

"Am I ever?"

"That's debatable."

"Just sing the song," you tell her through a chuckle, "And sing it properly."

She gifts you with an eye roll and her middle finger for good measure before taking a deep breath and starting up the melody.

**_Verse1:_**

_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere,_

_I reach out, for you, but you're not there,_

_So I stood, waiting, in the dark,_

_With your picture, in my hands,_

_Story of a broken heart._

**_(Chorus)_**

_Stay with me, don't let me go,_

_Cause I can't be without you,_

_Just stay with me, and hold me close,_

_Because I've built my world around you,_

_And I don't, want to know what it's like without you,_

_So stay with me,_

_Just stay with me._

**_Verse2:_**

_I'm trying, and hoping, for the day,_

_When my touch, is enough, to take the pain away,_

_Cause I've searched, for so long, and the answer was clear,_

_We'll be, ok, if we don't let it disappear._

**_(Chorus)_**

_Stay with me, don't let me go,_

_Cause I can't be without you,_

_Stay with me, and hold me close,_

_Because I've built my world around you,_

_And I don't, want to know what it's like without you,_

_Stay with me,_

_Just stay with me._

**_(Bridge)_**

_I've searched my heart over, so many many times,_

_No you and I, is like no stars, to light the sky at night,_

_Our picture hangs up to; remind me of the days,_

_You promised me, we'd always be and never go away,_

_That's why I need you to stay._

**_(Chorus)_**

_Stay with me, don't let me go,_

_Cause I can't be without you,_

_Stay with me, and hold me close,_

_Because I've built my world around you, _

_And I don't, want to know what it's like without you,_

_Stay with me,_

_Stay,_

_Stay yeah yeah yeah,_

_Oooo.. oh oh oh, don't leave,_

_So I stand, waiting, in the dark._

The sadness that had been only vocally evident before, now visibly so as her body rocks with silent sobs. She clings to you and her sadness becomes your own as you hold her and rub what you hope to be soothing circles on her back.

"I'm really sorry babe," you whisper into the atmosphere, "If I could've stopped you this pain I would have."

She doesn't respond, well not verbally anyway. She just tightens her grip on you and cries that much harder. You're content to just sit with her and wait it out as she does.

"I know," she says in response to your earlier statement, the smile on her face as she wipes at her eyes a grateful one, "But that's not why I'm crying. Well not right now anyway."

"So what is the reason for the tears right now?"

"Don't get mad at me ok?"

"Is what you're about to tell me going to get me mad at you?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll try my very best to stay calm."

"Good because I slept with Rachel."

"You did what?! Why?"

"I don't even know how it happened. After the interview I went back to the house and she was there and we got to talking and then the next thing I know, she's kissing me like she loves me and asking for second chances while her hands are digging into my shoulders and it's passionate and angry and sad and she's beneath me and my hands-"

"Save me the conclusion," you interrupt, "I've watched The L Word with you remember, I know how it goes."

"Yeah well you asked."

"Touche," you respond as you move the conversation back to the couch, "But I don't understand why ya'll having sex is a cause for tears. What's going through your head?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just confused," her head now lying on your lap, "One minute I'm telling her to let me go and then the next I'm hoping that she holds me closer."

"Stay with me and hold me close," you say referencing her earlier song, "I get it now."

"Was it too much sad?" she asks through a tired sigh.

"No," you reply with a sigh of your own, "I think it was just sad enough superstar."

* * *

There's something about New York. You're not sure if it's the fast pace or the buildings or the don't care attitudes of pretty much everyone around, but there's just something about it. Business keeps you far away but whenever you get to come back, you always look forward to it. There's always a new adventure to be had.

"Please fasten your seatbelt Ms. Fabray," the stewardess says fastening it for you all the while giving you seductive looks, "Hopefully we'll be coming to a landing at JFK soon."

"Hopefully." you reply with your own seductive smirk.

You already know what she wants and that's to 'come to a landing' with you in the hopes that you'll fall in love with her. You don't blame her, matter of fact you don't blame any of them. Those Fifty Shades of Grey books has everyone thinking that all CEO'S are Christian Grey. Yes you have his dominating side but the love side that he possessed for Anastasia, nowhere to be found. Quinn Fabray doesn't do love. As you step onto the tarmac in the wee hours of the New York morning and into your waiting car, you can't help but feel a little bad for your latest conquest but only because you're going to have to find a new stewardess. Good help is so hard to find.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Goddess herself come down from Mount Olympus to grace us mere mortals with her presence."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Arthur."

"Noah, Artie," You respond with a smile to their teasing, "I've missed you both."

"Not like we've missed you." Artie responds with a smile of his own before wrapping you up in a long hug.

Puck gives you a big hug next and then they both proceed to drag you across the lobby to the receptionist desk.

"It's been way too long since you've been back to New York Quinn," Puck says with a disapproving frown, "Don't you know that it's always more fun whenever you're around here?"

"I agree," Sugar, the receptionist says in lieu of a greeting, "Whenever you leave New York always seems so dull and definitely less beautiful."

"The kid speaks the truth." Artie concurs with a head nod.

"Ok number 1, Artie you've been hanging out with Puck way too much and number 2, Puck you put her up to saying that didn't you?" you ask him while taking your sunglasses off and hooking them onto your v-necked t-shirt, "And Sugar why are you taking Puck's advice and flirting with me? I've known you since you were 14 honey we're never going to happen."

"I resent that accusation," he responds with faux hurt, "Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"See that's where you're wrong Noah. I really don't think about you at all," you respond blowing a kiss at his now deflated figure before turning to her, "He put you up to saying that didn't he?"

"He might have said something about being extra nice to you so that you spend more than just 2 days in New York but he didn't have to try too hard," she says through a laugh, "I read in one of those magazines that flirting with the boss is a good way to get a raise. Honestly the real failures in life are the ones who don't try."

"Then you need to be flirting with Matt kiddo," Artie says with a wink, "And besides she knows you're not into chicks so really there's no point in trying to seduce her."

"Oh please Fabray you sleep with straight chicks all the time," Puck interjects to an amused stare from both you and Artie and a shocked one from her, "What about that Victoria Secret model from 2 days ago?"

"Keyword there was supposed to be 'Secret' champ," you stage whisper to him eliciting a delighted laugh from her, "But I mean can you really blame me? Who hasn't thought about sleeping with all of them at least once?"

"I know I have," she says almost dreamily while you and Artie exchange confused glances before Puck starts laughing and you just smile.

"It's true that girls aren't really my thing," she continues with a frown before smirking at you, "But maybe that's because women are. Get it?"

"It would seem that little Sugar here is all grown up and ready for the Grecian Goddess," he relays with a smirk at you before turning to her, "What do you say kid? Want to join the big boys at the Nightclub later tonight?"

"Really?" she asks casting you a sceptical glance, "I only ask because every other time you always told me no."

"If Puck thinks that you're ready for the Grecian, then I think that you're ready for the Grecian," you say with a shrug before adding, "And besides we weren't here for your birthday last week so consider this our gift to you."

"Omg! I love you all! Especially you Puck, thank you!"

"You're trying really hard to get that raise huh?" you respond with a chuckle.

"What? There's a new Prada bag that I want."

"Sugar your dad's a millionaire," you respond while sending a text to your assistant, "Why don't you just ask him to buy it for you?"

"Because you love me more than he does and you're richer than he is." She responds with a smile.

"You asked him and he told you no didn't he?" Artie asks with a laugh.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well that's what you get for crashing his Bentley."

"Yeah but I can't believe he made me get a job to help pay to fix it," she rails on in annoyance, "Like there should be a law against that sort of thing."

"Right?!" you say indulgently, "Like heaven forbid people need to work to fix the things that they break. I mean that's just cruel."

"See this is why I love you," she replies holding up a heart sign, "You get me."

"Your sense of entitlement never ceases to amaze me," your humoured smile is proof enough, "Remind me to never leave you alone with my children if I ever have kids."

"Oh trust me I'll remind you."

"You father sent you to torture me didn't he?" you ask while running a hand through your hair, "But I'll talk to Matt about a raise."

"Really?"

"Yup but you have to behave," Puck tells her seriously, "And not your version of behave but hers."

"I'll be the picture of perfection."

"Good cause you're on our short list for the new Goddess." Artie chimes in.

"Out in Las Vegas!?" her high pitched squeal causing several inquisitive stares, "You're kidding!"

"Usually yeah but not this time," you respond casually, "If you behave I'll make you the assistant manager over there."

"Assistant manager of the Goddess: Las Vegas?!"

"One and only."

"Oh thank you Aunty Quinn! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Sugar you can't flirt with me and then call me 'Aunty Quinn' that's weird."

"I'll say," Kitty chimes in while walking up to the desk, "Sugar."

"Kitty."

"Is the room ready?" Kitty asks.

"Always your highness."

"Sugar." Artie warns her gently.

"Behaving," she tells you with an eye roll before addressing Kitty again, "Joe already carried your bags up and the extra pillows you requested have been delivered."

"Someone really wants to go to Sin City huh?"

"Kitty," you gently warn her this time, "Best behaviour remember?"

"Yes mom," she placates adding a smile for effect, "Do you mind if I went up and crashed for a couple hours? Or do you need me awake and around for something?"

"No you go on up," you tell her with a dismissive wave of your hand, "Matter of fact you all can go on up. We've all got early meetings."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Artie says hugging you again, "Glad you're back Quinn. I'll see you at the meeting."

"Great well I'm off to bed." Kitty adds before following Artie.

"Bed?" Sugar calls after her, "It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah well when you're Quinn Fabray's assistant sleep doesn't have a set time.' She responds before stepping into the elevator.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Puck adds with a nod beside you.

"This from the guy who co-owns my Nightclubs."

"She says assistant, you say co-owner, either way you're still the boss," he says placing a kiss to your cheek, "And I'm taking my leave to go catch some sleep."

"I'm friends with the weirdest people." You sigh as you watch him disappear.

"True," Sugar replies before handing you your room key, "Why do you make me give you a room key even though you own the hotel?"

"Because a lot of people don't know that I do and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh I get it. You want them to be interested in you for you and not because you're a billionaire."

"Precisely-"

But the rest of your reply is cut off by the sudden screams of _'Santana! Santana! Over here! Santana what about you and Rachel? Santana are you still singing at the game next month? Santana did she break your heart?' _

What the hell?

You watch as her apparent bodyguards try to keep the paparazzi and adoring fans from getting to close as she makes her way to inside the lobby.

"I hate those fucking vultures." She laments to the blonde haired one that's holding her while the other one leads the way towards reception.

She's clad in a navy blue v-necked t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black pea coat and black Christian Louboutins and even with her puffy eyes and sad frown, she's easily the most gorgeous woman that you've ever seen.

"Hi Sugar could you send up some aspirin and some extra pillows to her room," the dark haired one says while the blonde keeps surveying their surroundings, "It seems we'll be crashing with the boss tonight."

"Sure thing Blaine."

"Cool," he relays with a smile at her before he notices you, "Sorry if I interrupted your conversation."

"You didn't." you assure him even though your eyes never leave her where she stands several feet away from you.

"Great well goodnight."

You watch as they form a two man shield around her, even if there's no need too given that it's 3:20AM and the lobby is practically empty but they're sweet and you smile at the sweetness of it. She looked so tired and small and your brain immediately begins concocting plots on how you can make her life just a little bit easier. Wait a second, whoa there slow down Fabray. You don't even know her.

"Santana Lopez. THE Santana Lopez is staying here?" you ask with more enthusiasm that's necessary, "Here in my hotel?"

"You didn't know?" your 'well duh' look clueing her in to that fact, "Word on the street is that Rachel cheated on her with that Giants quarterback guy."

"Rachel cheated on her?" your disbelief visible from Mars, "Has Rachel seen her? That's not the kind of woman that you cheat on."

"Sounds to me like you're smitten."

"Oh please I don't do smitten," you state with a firm headshake, "And besides I don't even know her."

"But you want to don't you?" she asks with a knowing smile.

You're sure the shake of your head coupled with the 'goodnight Sugar' that you send her way before making your way to the elevators is enough of an answer for her. Yes you want to get to know her. You feel like you need too. As you drift off to sleep with the melodies of her songs playing in your head, you think of one thing and one thing only. They lied about New York being less beautiful without you.

* * *

Songs used:

Danity Kane – Stay With Me

Disclaimer: All credit to the singers/songwriters/producers of these songs and to the creators of these characters. The use of them are strictly for entertainment purposes only.


	4. Goodbye New York, Hello Las Vegas

**AN: And we're back. Sorry for the delay folks but sadly my flash drive decided to take a swim in the neighbors pool and so all of the 6 already written chapters of this story were lost. :( I may have cried for days + lost all ability to even write so I hope that you can forgive me for keeping you waiting. I don't quite like how this chapter turned out but that's maybe because I like the old chapter 4 better. Anyway, this story brings progress + in the next chapter we'll have Santana + Quinn's official meeting. However you feel do please let me know, in the comments below. Here is Chapter 4. (So many rhymes, so little time.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Goodbye New York, Hello Las Vegas**

**_*flashback*_**

**_"I'm told that that was the last box," Rachel says walking back into the living room and surveying it for the last time, "I sure am going to miss this place."_**

**_"The perfect response to that should be, 'If it's any consolation I think that this place is going to miss you too' but I can't say that," your eyes surveying the room much like hers had done before resting on her, "You know, because good riddance."_**

**_"Santana c'mon, I thought we agreed that we would be nice to each other."_**

**_"This is me being nice to you."_**

**_"Look I'm sorry ok! How many more times do I have to say it? You have to know that if I could've done this differently and spared you any pain that I would of," her eyes pleading with you to believe her this once, "You do know that don't you?"_**

**_"You know up until now I hadn't realized how much I loved it when you did that."_**

**_"Loved it when I did what?"_**

**_"Lied," your words eliciting a scoff and a head shake, "Every time you do it I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."_**

**_"Fine. You know what, be that way," her feet lightly scuffing the hardwood floor as she says it, "If you want this war between us to continue, then it will continue."_**

**_"I didn't start this war Rachel, you did," your hands going up in frustration as you say it, "Did you really expect me to say goodbye and offer you a promise of friendship?"_**

**_"Is it so wrong of me to still want us to be friends?"_**

**_"Yes it is actually and you have seriously gone crazy if you think that after this we still can be."_**

**_"God, do you really hate me that much?"_**

**_"Could you really blame me if I did?"_**

**_"Santana I-"_**

**_"You lied to me for months Rachel. For months you let me think that everything was a-ok between us and every time that I asked you if we were ok, you said yes," she starts to say something but you put your hand up to stop her, "But no, I don't hate you. No matter how much I've tried to I can't but you should know that I do wish that I did."_**

**_Behind her the hot Manhattan day was beginning to turn into the cold Manhattan night and the symbolism couldn't be any more perfect. This truly was the end. No more fighting, no more arguing, no more Pezberry. _**

**_"Rachel," Kurt's voice sounds into the room, compounding the reality with his words, "It's done. We're ready to go whenever you are."_**

**_"Thank you Kurt." And the realization behind her eyes mirrors your own._**

**_"Why don't you come over here and give me a hug before you do," you say removing your gaze from hers to address him, "This place and I are sure as hell going to miss having you around."_**

**_"Not more than how much I'm going to miss being around," he replies with a sad smile before wrapping you up in a tight hug, "Promise you won't forget me?"_**

**_"I wouldn't dream of it prancy smurf," you say through his chuckles as you hug him even tighter, "You're irreplaceable ok?"_**

**_"I better be," He says as the hug ends and you're hit with the beginnings of tears in his eyes, "I'm going to go wait in the car. See you around Santana."_**

**_"See you around Kurt." And it actually does hurt your heart to watch him leave._**

**_Somehow it feels like you've broken up with him too._**

**_"He hates me for the breakup you know," She responds as she picks her bag up from the couch, "And he refuses to be nice to Finn."_**

**_"Well if it makes you feel any better, so do all of my fans and half of all yours," your nonchalance surely grating on her nerves, "And your dads."_**

**_"You know I honestly never thought that we would end up this way," her hand reaching up to wipe the tear from her cheek, "I really hope that one day you could forgive me for this."_**

**_"Yeah me too."_**

**_"So I guess this means that I'm not your hero anymore huh?" her eyes pleading with you not to take that away from her too, "Now I'm more like the villain?"_**

**_"Oh no you'll always be my hero," each of your hands finding their solace in your jacket pockets, "That doesn't change even though you lost your mind."_**

**_*end flashback*_**

It all officially ended five days ago. It was with a heavy heart that you sat opposite Rachel in your lawyer Sue Sylvester's downtown office and signed on the dotted line that would render your union void. But it was with a clearer mind that you watched workers pile boxes upon boxes of your shared memories and carry them away to find refuge in her new home, a home that according to US Weekly she was now sharing with him. How delightful. Yeah it still sucked and maybe it would for a long time but you were actually feeling much better about the whole thing and so right now you were choosing not to be focused on that but to instead just focus on the music. You couldn't sleep and when it comes to you, Mercedes doesn't so that was the reason that at 5AM you were currently in the studio with her putting the finishing touches on your Eminem assisted track. You'd been doing a lot of writing for your as yet untitled new album and you wrote this track in particular after you had finally said goodbye to your relationship with Rachel. Mercedes thought that there was something missing and so you called him up and asked him to write you a verse. He thankfully obliged and so you dubbed this the part 2 to your earlier foray into music together. You're no fool. You know that everyone including Rachel was patiently waiting to hear what you had to say and so you planned to give them a whole lot to listen to.

"You ready to hear the finished product?" Mercedes asks through a mouthful of her coffee, "I really love the way that this turned out."

"Let's hear it then superstar," you reply from your place on the couch, "I'm ready whenever you are."

**Verse1:**

_On the first page, of our story,_

_The future seemed so bright,_

_Then this thing turned out so evil,_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised._

_Even angels have, their wicked schemes,_

_And you take that, to new extremes,_

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though, you've lost your mind._

**(Chorus)**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie,_

_Oh, I love the way you lie._

**Verse2:**

_Now there's gravel, in our voices,_

_Glass is shattered from, the fight,_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win,_

_Even when I'm right._

_Cause you feed me fables, from your head,_

_With violent words, and empty threats,_

_And it's sick that all these battles,_

_Are what keeps me satisfied._

**(Chorus)**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie,_

_Oh, I love the way you lie._

**(Bridge)**

_Oooohhh,_

_So maybe I'm, a masochist,_

_I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave,_

_Till the walls, are going up,_

_In smoke with all, our memories._

**(Rap Verse)**

_Its morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face,_

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction, __shh_

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry,_

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night, so I can push you off me._

_Try and touch me, so I can scream at you not to touch me,_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy,_

_Baby without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me,_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me,_

_Then after that shove me, in the aftermath of the,_

_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we,_

_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs,_

_That we'll have each other's backs, cause we're that lucky,_

_Together we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_

_You hit me twice, yeah but who's counting?_

_I may have hit you three times; I'm starting to lose count,_

_But together, we'll live forever; we found the youth fountain,_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refuse counselling,_

_This house is too huge; if you move out I'll burn all two thousand,_

_Square feet of into the ground, ain't shit you can do about it,_

_Cause with you I'm in my fucking mind, without you I'm out it._

**(Chorus)**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

**(Song Ends)**

"What do you think?" she asks mere seconds after the song finishes.

"I think that we've created magic yet again," your words eliciting a squeal from her, "But let's do a couple more tracks before we head to the label. I don't need or want John giving me any shit."

"Yeah that's cool, plus we also still have to finish the Miley one anyway."

"Oh right," you honestly had forgotten, "Do you still have the verses saved?"

"Yup."

"Well you go on ahead and start working on it and when you're ready for me to finish the vocals, just let me know."

"You got it." the last thing that she says before putting her headphones back in and leaving you once again to your thoughts.

Apart from the music, your focus had also been on the contract that Jesse and Sue were currently finishing up negotiations for on your behalf. You weren't 100% sold on the whole idea of packing up and moving cross country but maybe a change of scenery is exactly what you needed right now. Vegas had a lot to offer, especially on the beautiful women front and you'd be lying if you said that you weren't interested in a little female distraction. Mercedes was down for it because get this, she's never been to Las Vegas. Now you would think that being a multiple Grammy Award winning producer would allow her to get on a plane and jet over to Sin City if she ever felt like it but no, she quote, 'Hasn't had the time.' You couldn't roll your eyes hard enough at that emission especially because she'd found the time to visit with her boytoy's parents out in Kentucky of all places. Apparently she and Sam were that serious and so you wholeheartedly wished her well with that. Brittany was definitely on board because apparently she's always wanted to stay in Las Vegas for an extended period of time and Jake is all #TeamVegas too because his brother is actually somehow involved in all of this and he really would like them to be in the same place at the same time for awhile. (Now cueing your feelings.) Blaine and Sam were rooting for it too, because they quote, 'thought that the Vegas paparazzi were more respectful,' but you know that they were just saying that because they wanted to get you out of the city and away from all of its daily reminders and Marley, poor sweet Marley was just split between being #TeamWhatEverSantanaWantsToDo and #TeamCanWeGoToVegasPlease? You told them all to give you until 6AM today to make up your mind but as you glance at the clock on the wall that reads 5:55AM, you realize that you still don't have a resolution.

"Everything alright with you over there champ?" Mercedes questions as she reclines in her seat in front of the mix board, "You've been quiet for awhile."

"Yeah no I'm fine," you respond through a stretch as you get off the couch, "Just trying to sort through my thoughts is all."

"Thoughts about Vegas?"

"Not just about Vegas but about my life you know?" her eyes asking you to elaborate, "It's just that I never thought that I would be 26 and single but here I am, 26 and single."

"You're also 26, famous and disgustingly rich," you can't help but to agree with that, "And besides, there's nothing wrong with being 26 and single."

"Says the woman who's 27 and currently in a committed relationship."

"Ok you can take the point for that one," she responds through a chuckle, "But maybe that's a good thing."

"Maybe what's a good thing?"

"You being 26 and single duh."

"Ok no Mercedes I have needs," you divulge through a sip of her coffee, "So much so that I was tempted to call Dani last night."

"Did you?"

"No I called Brittany instead."

"Santana!" and she smacks your arm as she says it, "You didn't."

"Ow!" you say rubbing the spot, "What? She was down for it and it doesn't mean that we're getting back together or anything."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, we both know that she still loves you and you do still love her."

"Yes I do, of course I do but not like that and you know that," the raised eyebrow that she sends your way her only response, "I just wanted to wake up next to someone ok. That's all that was."

"Except you didn't wake up next to her."

"Ok, so maybe she fell asleep and I left before she woke up," she just shakes her head as you say it, "She knows where I am, I sent her a text."

"Unbelievable."

"It was just sex Mercedes."

"Maybe to you."

"Ok what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she loved you and even if you are clearly an asshat, she still does. I know that you're going through some shit but people are not pawns to be used babygirl, especially the people who would do anything for you. It may be just sex to you Santana but it will never be just sex to Brittany."

"Because with feelings it's better," you recall with a hollow feeling in your chest something that Brittany once said, "I shouldn't have slept with her huh?"

"Rhetorical."

"Wait a second, what the hell is an asshat?"

"You basically."

"I hate you," You respond through a chuckle, "So much."

"Yeah I love you too."

"Can I just hear the song now?" your head finding her shoulder as you sit next to her, "I need to be distracted from how much I suck."

"Oh honey," he says placing a kiss in your hair even as she cues it on her laptop, "You're going to need a bigger distraction."

"Knock knock," Marley says in greeting effectively stopping the music, "I come baring food to be eaten and contracts to be signed."

"Pancakes, yes!" your only response as she hands you the Denny's take out bag and you move to the couch, "I love you Marls, so so much."

"And do remember that in 2yrs time when you're officially $100 million dollars richer and I ask you for a raise," she responds placing the contract on the desk, "Someone must have really wanted you to say yes to this."

"$100 million dollars for 2 yrs?" Mercedes asks with staunch disbelief and you feel the same way.

"Now that's just ridiculous," The only thing that you can think to verbalise, "$100 million dollars? Are you serious?"

"Well the chick that owns all of the Goddess hotels is totes a billionaire so I mean what's $100 million dollars right?" she says taking a sip of her coffee, "And it's not like you're not already worth millions anyway so you know, the more the merrier."

"True that and baby girl you are worth every penny but I gotta say that I agree," Mercedes adds before refocusing on her laptop, "That is fucking ridiculous."

"Take a quick read of it and sign on the dotted line por favor," Marley says handing you a pen, "I got to get copies to both Sue and Jesse and one back to the hotel before 8 and it's already after 6."

"Did Sue make any changes to this?" you ask through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Rhetorical." Mercedes chimes in.

"Bite me wheezy."

The middle finger that she shows you her only response.

"Do you agree Marley?"

"Your entourage stays for free, they're giving you the entire top two floors and $100 million dollars, of course I agree."

"Well then I don't need to read it," you say as you sign them all, "I trust you and her and Jesse."

"You should because we're awesome and we love you and we all think that Vegas would be good for you," she responds before placing a kiss to your cheek, "Gotta run so enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you later."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mercedes asks as she joins you laptop in hand on the couch, "Like are you really sure?"

"No," you say with a shrug and a mouthful of bacon, "But I signed the contract so I'm going and you're going with me."

"Seriously superstar," her eyes holding yours, "Be real with me."

"I don't want to stay in New York anymore. Do you know how many houses I own in this city?"

"Four."

"Exactly but I can't stay in any of them. I need to get away and if I have to go on a non-moving tour for 2yrs just to do that then so be it. I just want to be happy again Mercedes and I feel like Vegas will do that for me so can you just roll with me on this? No questions?"

"Alright no questions but the moment that shit changes you tell me ok?"

"I'll even let you book us the tickets," You say as reassuringly as you can, "Now can we focus on the music please?"

"Yeah sure," she says through a sigh before indeed going back to the music, "I just laid the verses together but I feel like you'll need to re-record some parts."

"Ok but play it for me first. I want to hear it as it is."

"You got it."

**(Beat Plays)**

**(Chorus)**

_Drive my heart into the night,_

_You could drop the keys off in the morning, (in the morning)_

_Cause I don't wanna leave home, without your love,_

_Without it._

**Verse1:**

_You told me that you wanted this,_

_I told you it was all yours,_

_If you're done with it,_

_Then what'd you say forever for?_

_If forever's out the door,_

_I'll ignore, when you call._

**(Chorus)**

_Drive my heart into the night, yeah_

_You could drop the keys off in the morning, (in the morning)_

_Cause I don't wanna leave home, without your love,_

_Without it._

**(Beat Interlude + Vocals)**

**Verse2:**

_You told me you were coming back, right back,_

_Promised it was real, and I believed that,_

_But if I fall for it again, I would be a fool,_

_If our love is at the end, then why do I still want you? Yeah_

_But I guess I got no valentine,_

_Send me roses; I'll just let em die,_

_I was crazy thinking you were mine,_

_It was all just a lie._

**(Chorus)**

_Drive my heart into the night,_

_You could drop the keys off in the morning,_

_Cause I don't wanna leave home, without your love,_

_Without it._

**_(Beat Change + Vocals)_**

**_(Bridge)_**

_I always knew I never wanted this,_

_I never thought it could happen, (could happen)_

_You acted like you wanted this,_

_But then you led me on, (me on)_

_I thought you would be there when I go, (I go)_

_You promised you would be there when I go, (I go)_

_But all the broken promises, I won't miss, I'm finished,_

_All I know are the facts,_

_That when I look you in the eyes, All I see are the lies,_

_I've been there, done that._

**(Beat Drops)**

**(Chorus)**

_Drive my heart into the night, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You could drop the keys off in the morning, (in the morning)_

_Cause I don't wanna leave home, without your love,_

_Without it._

**(Beat Fades)**

"So what do you think?" she asks re-cueing it.

"I think that if she doesn't want it then I'll definitely keep it."

"Oh no trust me she'll want it,' she says as the beat starts to play again, "It's one of those bangerz."

* * *

**_*Three Days Ago*_**

**_*Flashback Goddess: New York*_**

**_"Knock knock," Artie says walking into your hotel office, "Hey Quinn you got a minute?"_**

**_"I've always got a minute for you," you say in reply as you gesture at him to have a seat, "But I'm feeling generous today so I'll make it 10. What's up?"_**

**_"You? Randomly being generous? You got laid last night didn't you?" he asks taking a seat on your leather armchair, "And don't even try to deny it because I know that model left here at around 4."_**

**_"Did you come here to talk about my sex life?" your quirked eyebrow in full effect, "If so you're down to 9 minutes."_**

**_"No I didn't actually," his voice taking on a more serious tone, "Are you in a good mood or a bad mood?"_**

**_"Arthur," his body straightening at the inflection in your tone, "You now have exactly 8 minutes to tell me whatever it is that you came here to tell me."_**

**_"I could always just come back-"_**

**_"6 minutes."_**

**_"Justin Bieber is no longer available for the 2 yr residency at the hotel," his body tensing in preparation for your reaction, "He pulled out this morning."_**

**_"What do you mean he pulled out this morning?_**

**_"Given his recent behaviour his management doesn't think that sending a 20yr old to Las Vegas for 2yrs is such a good idea anymore."_**

**_"Didn't he already sign the contract?"_**

**_"He did but they gave us back the $50 million in full and because they pulled out before the show and not during, legally there's nothing we can do to hold him to it."_**

**_"Are you kidding me right now?" your thumb and index finger squeezing fruitlessly at the bridge of your nose, "3 weeks to go before the re-opening and we've lost our opener. Great. What else can go wrong?"_**

**_"You know it's funny that you just asked that," His hand loosens the tie around his neck, "Because we've lost the opener for the Grecian as well."_**

**_"Don't tell me that Puck booked Bieber to play the club too?"_**

**_"Unfortunately yes, yes he did."_**

**_"Well isn't that just fucking awesome."_**

**_"Quinn I know this sucks but-"_**

**_"Artie besides being one of my best friends you are also the HEAD of marketing for BOTH my clubs and my hotels," your eyes firmly locked onto the email from Kitty that you were currently reading, "I'm not interested in any apologies or I don't know how this could've happened talk. Just fix it and fix it now."_**

**_"Do you have anybody in mind?" his defeated sigh causing your anger to ease slightly. This isn't his fault._**

**_"Look Artie I'm sorry this isn't your fault," your eyes connecting with his briefly before his phone distracts him, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at the situation and you know how I get."_**

**_"No apologies necessary Quinn, I mean you are the boss," he replies distractedly eyes focused on whatever it is that he was reading, "It's not like this is the first time that I've been the recipient of your condescending tone anyway."_**

**_"And it won't be the last time either if you keep being a little bitch about it." your words bringing a smile to his lips._**

**_"I hate you."_**

**_"Yeah I love you too."_**

**_"Whatever," he says as he stands and makes his way over to your mini fridge, "Did we re-stock on Gatorade?"_**

**_"Yeah but Kitty didn't get the purple ones because she knows that their Pucks favourite."_**

**_"She still hasn't forgiven him for the breakup?"_**

**_"Neither have I."_**

**_"Why not?" he asks holding up a pack of skittles and a pack of peanut M&M's, "Which one?"_**

**_"M&M's and because I like purple Gatorade too but now I've been reduced to either red or blue."_**

**_"And here I was thinking it was because of the obvious sexual tension whenever they're in the same room."_**

**_"That too but as long as they don't resolve it on ANY of my couches-"_**

**_"Even the ugly one in LA?" he interrupts through a mouthful of skittles._**

**_"Any of my couches EXCEPT the ugly one in LA," you amend to his laughter, "Then I don't care."_**

**_"Neither me," he delivers through a shrug, "How about Justin Timberlake?"_**

**_"Can we get him this late?"_**

**_"Yeah but only if we offer him $75 million."_**

**_"How you figure that?"_**

**_"He's more lucrative and so he'll cost more," he says through a sip of his drink, "Plus our agreed float is $100 million so at least we're saving $25."_**

**_"True but I'm saying no. I just don't think that people would fly all the way out to Las Vegas to see him night after night," you say plopping down next to him on the couch, "How about Rihanna?"_**

**_"Her last album came out in 2012," he says like that should mean something, "We're in 2014."_**

**_"So? She's still Rihanna," you assert with your own shrug, "She's got 7 albums and what 8 Grammy's? I would pay to see her every night."_**

**_"You would also pay to do her every night so I'm saying no," his projectile skittle hitting you square in the forehead, "How about Beyonce?"_**

**_"You suck Abrams," your hands gingerly rubbing the spot, "And you act like I wouldn't pay to do Beyonce too."_**

**_"Touché," he says after almost choking on his Gatorade, "And she's on a world tour anyway so that's a no."_**

**_"Bruno too and Britney is already booked over at Planet Hollywood so I can't hit her one more time."_**

**_"You are awful," his laughter mixing with your own before, "How about Santana Lopez?"_**

**_And just like that all of time stops and so does your breathing for a while._**

**_"I'm sorry what?"_**

**_"Yeah think about it. She's hot, she's doing the Super Bowl, she's a great singer, she's already working on new music and she's fresh off a breakup. The press of her coming here would be insane and let's be honest; a lot of people would fly to Vegas night after night to see her do her thing up onstage."_**

**_"Yeah, you're right they would."_**

**_You don't usually believe in signs but maybe the universe was trying to tell you something. The day after you had first laid eyes on her in the hotel lobby, you laid eyes on her again two days after in the hotel dining room. The black cocktail dress that she was wearing coupled with her flawless hair and makeup effectively turning all of the heads in the room as soon as she had walked in. You'd been having dinner with Sugar, Puck and Artie but their playful banter fell away as she looked in your direction. Sadly, she wasn't really looking in your direction. You just happened to be in the way of the blonde that she was looking at and you had never been so jealous of another human being in your entire life. After that, you actively avoided leaving your suite for fear that you'd see her again and also because Sugar had noticed where your eyes would roam over too every few minutes and hadn't stopped singing her songs around you and giving you knowing looks when you'd subconsciously start smiling and singing along too. You tried to get the taste of Santana Lopez out of your head by sleeping with that model chick but it hadn't worked. She was still there. No, you couldn't agree to give her the contract or should you? No you couldn't. If anyone ever checked your browser history they would be surprised surely at the amount of times that you'd Googled her in the past few days. Sugar had been right; you do want to know her but if only to figure out why you felt like you had too in the first place._**

**_"I'm taking the faraway dreamy look on your face and your silence as a yes?" he asks a bit unsurely._**

**_"Yes?" your dazed and totally incoherent reply. What the hell did he just say?_**

**_"It's settled then," he says standing abruptly and getting his phone out, "I'll get right on that."_**

**_"Wait Artie what-"_**

**_"Maybe she'll say yes right away if we offer her the whole $100 million," he rattles on while you try to re-focus, "Can I do that?"_**

**_"What about $100 million?" Which was supposed to be a question but to him it was clearly a statement._**

**_"Thanks for the skittles and the Gatorade boss," his body already halfway to the door, "I'm off to get you Santana Lopez."_**

**_*end flashback*_**

"Hey Quinn!" Kitty's voice sounding throughout the hotel suite, "Where are you?"

"Bedroom!" your only response as you roll over to glance at the clock on the wall. What the hell does Kitty want at 8AM?

"I come baring word from the east," she says walking into your bedroom and unceremoniously dropping herself unto the bed beside you, "Winter is coming."

"What? Winter is-" you begin to question before the realization hits you, "You've been up all this time watching Game of Thrones again haven't you?"

"Kit Harrington is sexy as hell and I may be willing to switch teams for Emilia Clarke or Natalie Dormer, or Lena Heady. Whichever one comes first really."

"I'll be sure to mention that to them when I see them next," Your sarcasm causing her to send a glare your way, "You're getting better at that."

"Thank you. I have been working on trying to perfect my version of your 'bitch please' look."

"And good look with that," your sarcasm causing her to hit you with a pillow this time, "Ok, not that I don't love when we have sleepovers but why the hell did you wake me up at 8AM when I went to bed at 6?"

"I woke you up because Santana Lopez will be here in a week and we've got to start prepping," her phone showing you the email confirmation from Artie, "I already ordered the stage and the lights that her people asked for in the contract but Puck is going to need you to sign off on everything else before I can continue."

"So you and Noah are speaking now?" you ask to distract yourself from the way that her words make you feel, "So much for thinking that hell would never thaw."

"I am only speaking to him because I have too so don't go get all emotional and start planning our wedding," her shoes hitting the floor as she makes herself more comfortable, "I'm a professional."

"Yeah you're certainly something," you respond distractedly as you continue reading, "And tell him that I say yes to everything. It's whatever she wants."

"Can I deal with it in a couple hours?" your comforter now securely tucked under her chin, "I'm beat and we have an entire week to prepare for the queen before she gets here anyway."

"The queen?" your quirked eyebrow in full effect, "I didn't know you were fan."

"Oh shut up," her hands sneaking out to steal her phone away from you, "Not all of us are as obvious about our love for her like you are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh."

Your phone chooses that exact moment to buzz and the text from Sugar that you receive immediately piques your interest.

**_Sugar: Are you up? Check my twitter. _****_J_**

**_You: Barely and why?_**

**_Sugar: Just do it!_**

**_You: Fine._**

You should've just gone back to bed. There's a picture of Sugar with Santana along with the accompanying tweet.

**_ SugarMotta21: Hey QuinnFabrayCEO guess who I just met TheGoddessNYC ? Only our favorite artist EVER SantanaLopez ! Why are you in Vegas? NYC misses you. #ComeBack_**

You're about to reply to Sugar's text mainly just to inform her of how much she sucked right now before a notification signals that you have a new mention and you lose all ability to do anything else but stare at the words on the screen.

**_ SantanaLopez: SugarMotta21 QuinnFabrayCEO TheGoddessNYC favorite artist EVER? WOW. I'm honored, thank you._**

And the subsequent notification:

**_Santana Lopez followed you. _**

* * *

Songs used:

Rihanna ft Eminem - Love The Way You Lie (Part2)

Miley Cyrus - Drive

Disclaimer: All credit to the singers/songwriters/producers of these songs and to the creators of these characters. The use of them are strictly for entertainment purposes only.


	5. You Sounded Pretty Good To Me

**AN: And we're back. For those of you who are asking, Dani is Santana's ex-girlfriend but she's also in the band. She's the one who's in charge whenever Jake isn't around and yes she still loves Santana but they're strictly good friends now. She's not going to cause Quinn any trouble if that's what you were thinking but yes, someone will give Quinn a hard time. *No spoilers***** Anyway, I tried my best to give you guys a really cute/cool/sweet/ meeting and I hope that I succeeded. Also, check out the A Thousand Years piano cover done by: 0AdRiaNLeE0 on YouTube first to get a sense of how Santana plays the song. Leave me a review, if you so desire, your words delight me, and fuel my writing fire. (I'm done with the rhyming!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – You Sounded Pretty Good To Me**

"Yohoooo Santana," Marley sing-songs as she walks into your hotel suite for what would be the last time, "Are you ready to go?"

"Am I?" Your initial reply as you continue to stare out at the New York skyline from where you stand by the glass wall, "I don't know anymore."

"I'd say the bags that have already been packed and flown over there is a pretty good answer to that question," her voice says from somewhere around the room, "Why don't you know anymore?"

"That Marley," your eyes now closed as you gently rest your head against the glass wall, "Is a very good question."

Today was the day. In a couple of hours you would board the private plane that would take you, Marley, Mercedes, Tina, Sam and Blaine to your new home for the next two years at The Goddess: Las Vegas hotel. Jake had already gone ahead with Dani and the band and Brittany was scheduled to arrive any minute there with Mike and the dancers. A lot of press had already been done for the show and also for your Eminem assisted single officially dubbed Love The Way You Lie (Part 2), that had been released by your label to generate even more press for the show and was steadily making its way up the Billboard Hot 100 charts. Tickets to your residency had gone on sale three days ago and from what Artie had said when you had spoken to him just yesterday; it was looking like the show: **_Santana Lopez: All Access Granted _**would be a huge success. Things were truly shaping up to look like you were on your way to having a very good year, but why then did you feel so lost about it? This is what you had said that you wanted right? Didn't you want to leave so that you wouldn't have to be reminded everyday constantly of your significantly faded heartbreak? Why then did you feel like there was something missing?

"Not all questions were made to be answered you know. I mean sometimes you just have to accept things and people for what or who they are," she says coming to stand next to you, "But if you need help with trying to find an answer then I'm here and so is Mercedes. Maybe we'll find it when we get to the studio."

"I'm guessing that Mercedes is still 100% intent on us having one last recording session?" the memory of that conversation bringing a smile to your lips.

"Yup," she responds with a smile of her own, "She insists that she can't wait until Vegas to get the new song done."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to do one last song."

"That's the spirit!" her lips placing a quick kiss to your cheek as she takes your hand and begins to lead you out the room.

* * *

"Santana!" Mercedes says with pure delight at your entry before the look on your face stops her, "Ok something's not right. We're hours closer to catching a flight to Las Vegas and being rid of all this toxic New York air and yet still you manage to come up in here looking like someone burnt the only bacon you had left."

"Oh please she'd still eat burnt bacon," Marley chimes in with a 'like duh' look before sitting on the couch, "She's having second thoughts about going."

"Santana we talked about this," Mercedes says taking both of your hands in hers, "You're not making a big mistake. You're going to go over there and hopefully approve everything, fly back over here and kill the Super Bowl and then fly back over there to start prepping for your already sold out shows."

"Praise," Marley interjects in true Mercedes fashion before cracking up at her un amused expression, "What? The moment called for it."

"I'm not second guessing Vegas," the look of scepticism clear on both of their faces, "No seriously I'm not. It's just that - ugh I don't even know. My feelings about everything are so messed up and jumbled together that I can't even tell where my relief begins and my nervousness ends."

"And that's the main reason why we're going to Las Vegas," Marley says honest sincerity in her eyes, "It's not about the show or the contract or even because we said that we wanted too, it's because we care about you and we want you to be happy and we're going do whatever it takes to help you figure out how to be again."

"Marley's right," Mercedes chimes in, "But although we're going there to help you figure everything out and get happy again, don't you think for one second that we're not going to have a shit ton of fun helping you figure it all out along the way."

"So you guys don't think that I'm crazy for questioning this?" your eyes shifting between the both of theirs, "It's ok to tell me yes if you do. I can take it."

"I'd think you were crazy if you didn't question this," Marley answers to solely the amusement of Mercedes, "And don't look at me like that because you know it's true. You question everything."

"Why is it named Honey Nut Cheerio's if there are no honey nuts in it?" Mercedes begins.

"Does Swiss cheese really come from Switzerland?" Marley continues.

"Do people in Kentucky only listen to country music?"

"Why do the stars only get to come out at night-"

"While the moon gets to kick it with the sun all day?" Mercedes finishes for her.

"Is Emma Watson single?"

"Is Kristen Stewart a lesbian?" Mercedes chimes in again.

"Ok that last one was a valid question," you assert to their chuckles, "I will not be judged."

"And so you never will be," Mercedes says through a chuckle as she pulls you in for a hug, "I love you just the way you are."

"Yeah you better and I guess I love you too."

"Um hello," Marley says as she stands and gestures at herself, "Where's my 'I love you' huh?"

"Oh here we go." Mercedes mumbles softly next to you.

"I do all of the work and what do I get for it? Nothing, that's what."

"Marley c'mon-" you begin.

"No it's cool," her tiny figure already halfway out the door, "I got some calls to make and Mercedes I hate you."

"She doesn't mean that." you tell Mercedes as soon as she's gone.

"I'm not even worried and besides she'll love me again later when I give her your present."

"True," you're both now seated behind the mix board, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"You could buy her a pack of Kleenex and she'll insist that it's the best gift ever."

"Wait?" holy crap, "You don't think that she's like in love with me do you?"

"Santana please, everybody's in love with you."

"I'm serious Mercedes! I can't-"

"Chill," she interrupts with a hand on your shoulder, "It's all 100% friendship love over here in these parts."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she reassures before returning to her laptop, "And besides I don't think she'd want to ruin her friendships with Brittany and Dani anyway."

"Well that's welcome news," your head bent and resting on your forearm where it lays on the board, "I can't handle all three of them not being able to stand each other."

"That's all your fault," you can't see her smirk but you know she does, "No one told you to make one ex your head choreographer and put the other one in your band."

"What happened to not judging?" your head rising to look at her when you say it.

"Oh whatever just get your pretty ass in the booth so we can finish this song please," her finger poking you in the shoulder, "All I need you to do are the end vocals and then we're done with this one."

"Yeah yeah," your hand swatting hers as you stand and head into the booth, "Let's get this shit done."

**(Beat Plays)**

**Verse1:**

_Incompatible,_

_It don't matter though,_

_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry._

_Speak out if you do,_

_You're not easy to find._

_Is it possible?_

_Mrs. Loveable, is already in my life,_

_Right in front of me,_

_Or maybe you're in disguise?_

**(Chorus)**

_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold,_

_Who knows how to love you, without being told,_

_Somebody tell me, why I'm on my own,_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone._

**Verse2:**

_Here we are again,_

_Circles never end,_

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

_There's enough for everyone,_

_But I'm still waiting in line._

**(Chorus)**

_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold,_

_Who knows how to love you, without being told,_

_Somebody tell me, why I'm on my own,_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone._

_If there's a soul mate for everyone._

**(Bridge)**

_Most relationships seem,_

_So transitory,_

_They're all good but not the permanent one._

**(Chorus)**

_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold,_

_Who knows how to love you, without being told,_

_Oh somebody tell me, why I'm on my own,_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone._

_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold,_

_Who knows how to love you, without being told,_

_Somebody tell me, why I'm on my own,_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone._

_If there's a soul mate for everyone._

**(Song Ends)**

"You know I really like this song." Her only comments as you step out of the booth but you don't have the energy to respond so you just grunt in response.

"What's with the grunt?"

"What if I never find my soul mate?" the question sounding a lot more wounded than you had intended, "I mean I thought I did but we both know how that ended."

"Santana you are truly one of the most amazing people that I've ever met," the feel of something soft hitting you in the head making your eyes open, "Stop talking crazy. Of course you're going to find your soul mate."

"Did you just launch a stuffed bear at me?"

"So not the point right now," her laptop tucked into her arm as she stands, "Look, love doesn't always happen when we want it too because even though we say that we're ready for it the truth is that sometimes we really aren't, but it does happen. You just have to chill, not worry so much and let it."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"After I wrote this I was tempted to call Rachel," one of your eyes peaking out to gauge her reaction, "I never thought that I would admit this but at that time on some clearly sadistic level I missed her."

"Why?"

"Ok not her, more like missed having someone to talk to. I think the reason why I'm so whatever about this move is because I no longer have someone special to share the great things with anymore."

"Now that's just not true," her voice sympathetic, "You have us."

"I know and I'm beyond thankful but I meant relationship wise," her sigh in time with yours, "When Sam first found out about Vegas he didn't tell his best friend, he ran off to call you. For the past four years when anything good has happened to me I've had someone to tell, but now there's no one to call and I guess that I'm scared that I'll never have someone to share all of the great things with besides you guys. Not that you guys aren't great but just you know, I've spent the past three weeks getting over being sad and now I'm ready to find my person."

"Repeat after me," she tells you as she pulls you off the couch, "You is kind."

"No, uh uh," the fold of her arms is simultaneous, "Really Mercedes?"

"You better say it Santana," her no nonsense voice intact but her eyes give her away, "You is kind."

"You is kind." You reply through a sigh.

"You is smart." She prompts.

"You is smart."

"You is important."

"You is important."

"That's right," her hand pinching the both of your cheeks against your protests, "You are all of those things and also beautiful and worth all of the love in the world. It will happen."

"Well it's a good thing you watched The Help with me," you say as you retrieve her laptop and she switches off the lights, "Otherwise you wouldn't have advice."

"Bite me," Her response as you both stand in the dark room, "I'm going to miss being in here."

"Yeah," You respond as you both leave the studio, "Me too."

* * *

"Santana," Noah calls in greeting as he walks onto the tarmac to meet you, "So glad you could make it."

"Like I had a choice," you respond as you hug him back, "Your brother would hate me if I bailed."

"For like a day but then he'd get over it," he pauses momentarily to wave at someone before returning his focus to you, "Also you don't have to call me Noah anymore, from here on out you can call me Puck or the Puckasarus, whichever one."

"The Puckasarus?" you haven't been this amused in a while, "I've been finding it very hard not to like you."

"The feeling's mutual princess," he says with a smirk before holding his hand out to you, "I'm ready to board when you are."

"So your boss is like seriously rich huh?" you ask as you both start walking towards the plane, "Is he a stereotypical rich dude?

"He is a she actually," surprise laced in his tone, "I thought you knew."

"I didn't or maybe I was told, I don't know," your tone just as surprised, "I haven't had time to do anything let alone Google, 'who owns the Goddess hotels?' "

"I think there's still a copy of the TIME Magazine article that she did last year on the plane," he pauses to let you climb the steps ahead of him, "I could get it for you if you want or her Vogue piece."

"She's got a Vogue cover?"

"More than one actually."

"I'm impressed."

"Just wait until you meet her." his words as he escorts you to your seat before proceeding to sit next to you.

"Ok is this a plane or a hotel?"

"Marley asked me the same thing," his head shaking in amusement, "I told her the plane would be too much."

"You both seem really close," his body turning to face you fully, "Are you like dating your boss or something?"

"No, god no," his words coming in pieces through his laughter, "We're close because we've been through a lot together. Besties since high school you know? I love her of course but it's all strictly platonic."

"Besties since high school huh? I admire that."

"I admire her," he replies with a shrug before asking the passing flight attendant to get you some drinks and the magazine, "She's the strongest woman I've ever met."

The **FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS **sign comes on then, followed by the pilots' voice.

**Pilot: Alright folks, this is your captain speaking and in honour of the precious cargo that I am carrying, Ms. Fabray has asked me to fly extra carefully. In a few minutes we're going to take off from JFK and fly non-stop until we get to McCarran International. The signs are there for your safety and the flight attendants are here to help. Enjoy the flight.**

"Precious cargo?" you ask Puck while he places your drink into the holder and hands you the magazine, "Wait, this is her?"

"Gorgeous right?" he says through a sip of his drink before reclining his seat, "And the precious cargo would be you.""

"She is." you quietly admit as your eyes roam over every inch of the blonde with the hazel eyes that's staring back at you with the faintest of smirks.

It's like she knows that you've never been so quickly besotted before.

"Still wishing for the stereotypical rich dude?" his eyes glimmering with amusement as the plane begins to taxi down the runway.

"No," your eyes returning to the magazine cover, "I really can't say that I am."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that," he says donning a thoughtful expression, "Very happy indeed."

"There's something that you're not telling me," the tiniest hint of a smile playing on his lips, "What is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," his hand reaching over to open the magazine, "It's a great read, especially page 6."

"That's it? That's all I get?"

"I'll introduce you to her personal assistant," His eyes now closed, "That's all I can say."

You're not sure what to make of that and he's drifting off to sleep anyway, so you simply take a sip of your drink and settle down to read.

**The 26 Things Everyone Should Know About The 26 Year Old Hotel/Club CEO.**

_Quinn Fabray isn't your run of the mill CEO. No this woman doesn't just sit behind an oak desk and sign the cheques while the men make all of the creative decisions, no she runs her billion dollar hotel and club empire the exact same way that Beyonce runs the music world, with hard work and dedication. Of course there are persons appointed in positions to help get the job done, but nothing gets started or approved without her say so. 'It's hard being a woman with power in a man's world' she tells me through a sip of her long island iced tea, 'It's hard, but it's not impossible.' She walks into the lobby of The Goddess: Los Angeles nothing like the perfect woman that you'll see on the cover, instead she's clad in a white long-sleeved button up Dior shirt and blue Herve Leger skinny jeans. Christian Louboutins adorn her feet and the diamonds that adorn her ears and fall from around her neck complete her chic look. Her makeup is minimal but really she doesn't need it, she's stunning naturally. An Aquarian being born on the 16th of February, 1987 to parents Russell and Judith Fabray, she displays in our meeting all of their best attributes. Her smile is warm and inviting and even though she isn't dressed up at all like the CEO that she is, her aura reads confidence and control. She's poised and polished without being suffocating and I fall in love with her instantly..._

Puck was right about it being a good read. You had found yourself hopelessly immersed in her every story about struggle, success and most importantly acceptance. You had no idea who this woman was but you were most definitely looking forward to meeting her. You weren't just besotted anymore, oh no, you were enchanted now.

* * *

Being a CEO is tough but you live for these moments. You've never felt as alive as you do whenever you have to make really tough and demanding decisions.

"Remind me Quinn, did you want the flowers or the chocolate covered strawberries placed in her suite?" Kitty asks via phone as you pace about on stage, "Or did you want both?"

And then there are the decisions like these.

"Strawberries," you direct in between shouting directions to the various crew workers, "The flowers are for the studio but make sure that her producer has chocolate covered strawberries too."

"None for her assistant?" her upset not very subtle, "Or every other member of her entourage? I'm surprised."

"You're just upset because I won't let you have any," her audible huff all the proof you need, "What's next on the agenda?"

"Puck called," her voice going down a notch, "He said that they should be here in like 2 minutes and he may have also mentioned something about her thinking that you were pretty."

"He said what?" your indignant screech causing production to come to halt before your glare gets them moving again, "Repeat that for me. I don't think I caught that last part."

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me Quinn," her laughter resuming with your pacing, "I can practically here you pacing through the phone."

"I am not."

"So I guess that you aren't chewing a hole through your bottom lip either?"

"No," An obvious lie of course and her horribly disguised chuckle is further proof that she knows that, "Fine, maybe."

"Uh huh."

"If I had known that you would have told Puck about our little conversation, I would've kept my mouth shut. When did you two even find the time to mend the fence anyway?"

"I didn't tell Puck anything, you did, wait hold on," you hear the faint sounds of maybe a pen writing something before she's back and telling you that, "He was eavesdropping into my office when I had you on speaker and the fence isn't mended, we just decided to not visibly hate each other in public."

"You're both having sex again aren't you?"

"No!" But you've known her way to long to not know what her high pitched denials sound like, and mean.

"Dammit Kitty! At least tell me that it wasn't in my office."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if I did, the answer to the office thing would be no."

"Ugh you two are disgusting and I bet this truce won't last a week."

"Funny, that's how long I bet Puck that your newfound feelings about love and companionship were going to last."

"Oh you are such a bitch."

"I'm sorry is that supposed to hurt my feelings or?"

"I don't know if to be pissed at your sarcasm or proud of it."

"Proud. Always be proud."

"Uh excuse me Ms. Fabray," one of the crew workers interrupt prompting you to momentarily pause your conversation, "Did you want us to bring in the Piano now?"

"Are the screens finished?"

"No."

"Then no. Finish the screens first, then bring in the piano and then maybe I'll give you the rest of the day off."

"You got it," he says before walking off and you resume your conversation, "This isn't like all the other times Kit. These feelings that I've been feeling are different and quite honestly scary."

"Ok Quinn I hate to do this, but we're going to have to take this moment of self revelation and put it on pause until our sleepover tonight," her voice mingling with other noises, "The subject of your hidden affection just walked in with a very, very, hot brunette attached to her arm."

She's here!

"That would be her assistant," the squeals of teenage fan girls clearly heard in the background, "And before you say it, the answer is no. You can look but you can't touch."

"I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Kitty please you're a horrible liar."

"Oh whatever. Do you want me to bring Santana down to meet you?"

"No I'll meet her when she gets back tomorrow," your mind forcing itself to refocus on the stage work still to be done in a bid to try not think about her, "But be sure to offer my sincerest apologies for not being there to greet her right now."

"I already wrote it on the card with the chocolates."

"And that is why you're my favourite."

"And this is why I need a raise."

"Hanging up now," her laughing protests easing some of your tension, "And find out for me if they remembered to gas the jet."

"And if they didn't?"

"Fire them."

"Roger that chief."

"Over and out."

There's a million people on stage connecting things and shouting commands but with the distraction of Kitty gone your mind does without fail what it's been doing a lot lately, thinking about her. You've tried to sate your addiction by staying up pretty late and watching her videos on YouTube but yet still you almost always wake up with her face in your head and your addiction no less prevalent than the day before. Last night you had planned to only get gum and that disgusting mint flavoured ice cream that Puck likes at your 7/11 pit stop but you ended up getting gum, ice cream and every magazine with her face on it, also a bag of chips and two vanilla coke's but that's not the point. The point is that two months ago you were single and enjoying all of your late night/early morning hook-ups, especially the VS Model hook-ups but now you weren't at all interested in them or any of that. Since you've been back in Vegas you've turned down a host of requests and yes, there had been a lot of requests but it just didn't feel right anymore. The last time you had your heart broken you swore that you'd never even think about love ever again, but it seems like you have no choice in the matter. Of all the things for your heart and mind to be in agreement on, why did it have to be that?

"All the screens are up Ms. Fabray," another crew worker says to interrupt your brooding, "Can we bring in the piano now?"

"Yeah sure, bring it in and then you and everyone else can take the rest of the day off."

"Do we start same time tomorrow?"

"No you guys can come in for 11."

"Thanks boss."

It was the least that you could do to try and make up for the long and very tiring week. You were especially drained having to be everywhere all at once but you knew that it would all be worth it in the end. Santana Lopez was electrifying on stage. You'd been to a couple of her shows before and every one of them had been an experience to remember. There was still a lot to be done but with her jetting back to NYC later tonight to rehearse one last time for her Super Bowl performance which was happening tomorrow, hopefully you would be able to focus. You honestly could not be any more nervous than you were right now, which is saying something because you Quinn Fabray did not get nervous.

It takes you all of 10 minutes to realize that you are now the only person left in this gigantic arena but truthfully you don't mind one bit. You're locked away and safe for now from the woman with the beautiful everything that stole your heart with nothing but a sad frown and puffy eyes. You curse that New York lobby but also bless it at the same time.

"Now let's see if this piano's any good," you say out loud to yourself as you sit on the bench in front of it, "Or if I'm still any good."

For some strange reason A Thousand Years from the Twilight soundtrack makes its way into your head and so you start to play the opening notes to that and it's not long before you start singing along. After you finish the first verse, you're not quite sure that you have it in you to continue. The words seem too eerily relevant and you've thought about her too much already for just one day. You're about to get up and make your way up to your suite before the sound of footsteps makes you halt.

"Why'd you stop?" Santana asks as she continues to walk down the aisle that leads to the stage steps, "I hope you don't mind but I crept in to see the stage and saw you playing but I couldn't look away."

This isn't happening.

"Oh uh I didn't plan to play the whole thing," her eyes holding yours even as she ascends the steps, "I was just tuning it really."

There's a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses resting a top her head and her hair is out and flowing, making you 100% powerless to do nothing but stare. She's dressed casually in a Brooklyn Nets t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black chucks on her feet and yet still she manages to look like a model.

"Well it sounded pretty good to me," her eyes finding yours from across the piano where she now stands, "You sounded pretty good to me."

"Thanks," your eyes never wavering from hers, "But you don't have to lie."

"I'm not I swear," her hands up in surrender while she sends you a smile, "You should continue."

"No I don't think-"

"Please," her interruption bringing her closer to you, "This is actually one of my favourite songs to sing along too so how about I play and you sing?"

"No that's just unfair."

"How?"

"Cause that's like asking Slash to play the drums and the Edge to play the guitar."

"And I'm guessing that you're the Edge because there's no way that I'm not Slash."

"Why can't you be the Edge?"

"Because I actually can play guitar."

"Oh well then that analogy blows."

"No it didn't," a careless hand running through her hair, "How about we sing it together?"

"Together?"

"Yeah like a duet. You go first and then I'll go second and we could sing the end together."

"You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I uh-"

"May I?" she asks pointing to the spot beside you.

"Of course," you say with more calm than you feel, "Do I still have to play?"

"Only if you want too."

"No you should play," you'd probably mess it up by staring at her instead of the piano, "It's bad enough that you're making me sing with you."

"Don't think about it to much," her eyes trailing your hands on the keys before she turns to look at you, "I'm sure we'll be great together."

"in that case, I'm ready whenever you are." And you wish that she knew that you meant it in more ways than just this one.

**(Piano Plays)**

**Verse1: (Quinn)**

_Heart, beats, fast,_

_Colours and promises,_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid?_

_To fall,_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer._

**(Chorus) (Quinn)**

_I have died every day, waiting for you,_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

**Verse2: (Santana)**

_Time, stands, still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything,_

_Take away,_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer._

**(Chorus) (Santana)**

_I have died every day, waiting for you,_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed,_

_I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

**(Piano Interlude)**

**(Bridge)**

_One step closer. (Quinn)_

**_One step closer. (Santana)_**

**(Chorus)**

_I have died every day, waiting for you,_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

**_And all along I believed,_**

**_I would find you,_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me,_**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years,_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more._**

**(Piano Slowly Ends)**

"You're really good," the only thing that you can think of to say afterwards because maybe it's too soon to say what you're feeling, "You should definitely do this song live."

"We were really good," he eyes briefly glancing in your direction, "And I would but I think I like it better as a duet now."

"THERE YOU ARE!" a shout breaks in to interrupt the moment, "I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU SANTANA! C'MON WE GOTS TO GO!"

"Marley no need to shout I can hear you perfectly fine," she says casting you an apologetic glance before standing, "And don't be rude. I want you to meet somebody."

"Meet who?" her agitation clear as she climbs the steps, "I hope it's not OH MY GOD! You're Quinn Fabray."

"And you must be Marley Rose," her hand clasping yours almost immediately as you stand and offer it, "It's nice to meet you."

"I don't usually do this but can I have a picture?" her hand already pulling her phone out of her pocket, "Santana c'mon take it."

She mouths a quick 'I'm sorry' to you before indeed doing just that. It's sweet really that she felt the need to apologize or have you fallen so far down the rabbit hole that you've lost all ability to rationalize anything.

"I'm tweeting this definitely."

"Just as long as you CC me," Santana adds poking her in the shoulder, "I'm talking full photo credit."

"Oooooohhh I should take one of you guys too!"

"Uhhh," Santana's eyes looking to you for compliance which you readily give, "Yeah, sure."

It is truly a battle of wills for you to not give in to the sensation of her arm curling around your waist and lean in to her, but it is an even bigger battle of wills to not pull her back to you once the picture had been taken and her body so warm and inviting had been separated from yours.

"It was nice to meet you Quinn," Marley says shaking your hand again, "Thank you for the picture and the hotel stay."

"You're welcome."

"Santana two minutes," she directs to her before descending the stage.

"I'm Santana Lopez by the way," she tells you with a smile and an outstretched hand, "I don't think I've ever sang and taken pictures with someone that I haven't officially met before."

"It's nice to finally meet you Santana, I'm Quinn Fabray," you deliver with your own smile even though you know that this moment will haunt you tonight, "I'm lucky like that I guess."

"Debatable," your eyes holding just like her hand that is still locked in yours for some reason, "Maybe we could do this again when I get back?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be around."

"Cool," her newly released hand joining the other one to move the sunglasses from her head and to her eyes, "Until next time Quinn."

* * *

Songs used:

Natasha Bedingfield - Soulmate

Christina Perri - A Thousand Years / 0AdRiaNLeE0 on Youtube (It's the first video that pops up when you search A Thousand Years Piano Covers)

Disclaimer: All credit to the singers/songwriters/producers of these songs and to the creators of these characters. The use of them are strictly for entertainment purposes only.


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**AN: When it comes to Santana, people seem to have a one track mind. If she's not verbally cruel or crushingly vicious + harsh people complain that you're not making her authentic enough. But there's more than just one side to Santana and if you loved Santana as much as I do, you would know that. Yeah sure she's a bitch, but she's also smart, wise, kind, affectionate with those she trusts, sarcastic, brave and most importantly human. She's human and she has emotions and she's horrible at expressing them correctly at times. She's not always loud and in your face, sometimes she's quiet and contemplative. Sometimes she acts without thinking and sometimes she doesn't act at all. Santana is as much soft spots as she is hard edges and when she loves, she loves and she would do ANYTHING for the people that she loves and I'm trying to keep this story authentic to that. Also remember that this story is AU and in AU certain liberties with characters can be taken, that's why it's called fucking AU. I'm usually all for people expressing their opinions and I'm thankful for all of the reviews, honestly they mean the world to me to hear what you guys think, and when it comes to my writing my feelings don't get hurt much often but I got a review on this that managed to do that and it kinda shook my confidence in this story a bit and so I apologize to those of you who love it had to suffer. It won't happen again. This chapter is the shortest one by far, but only because I felt like the ending of it should be the beginning of Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Home Is Where The Heart Is**

'Hope Breeds Eternal Misery'.

Spencer Hastings had said that once and you had very much been inclined to agree with her. Maybe because in real life you were so very much like her.

You grew up feeling the pressures of having to be the second perfect daughter just like she did, your sister Fran being the first but you met the challenge head on and got straight A's in every class, you captained your high school cheer-leading team to numerous victories, you stayed away from the people who could cause any damage to your reputation and you practically arrived with the priest for Sunday mass. Not to brag but you also got into Yale, made some smart investment choices and became a billionaire along the way. When you were younger though you used to hope that life would get easier, hope that you wouldn't have to pretend anymore that you were perfect, hope that your parents would wake up and realize that you weren't your sister and that you never would be, hope that they would just accept you and love you for who you were but none of the things that you'd ever hoped for had happened and so you had given up on hoping that anything you wanted ever would.

_'Santana! Santana! Over here! Santana what about you and Rachel? Santana are you still singing at the game next month? Santana did she break your heart?'_

Then at 3 in the morning, a woman with a sad frown and puffy eyes had walked into the hotel lobby and you had found yourself hoping for the first time in forever that something would happen, hoping that something could. You had never been so drawn to another human being in all of your life and now you weren't so sure that hope bred eternal misery anymore.

**_When I saw you I fell in love,_**

**_And you smiled because you knew. – William Shakespeare_**

There's a moment in everyone's life where the option to either accept the inevitable truth about how you feel about someone or to keep denying it is given. There's also a moment in everyone's life where you realize that you've already accepted the inevitable truth about how you feel but were simply denying that you had, and then there's the moment where you realize that you were experiencing both moments at the same time and in that moment you realize one thing and one thing only, and that is that you are fucked.

"I'm Santana Lopez by the way," she had said with a small smile playing upon her lips, her eyes staring into yours while she extended her hand for you to shake, "I don't think I've ever sang and taken pictures with someone that I haven't officially met before."

She knew then, there was no way that she didn't know then.

Without closing your eyes you could still see the smile on her face when she looked at you. It was a mixture of a smile and a smirk and it was simultaneously sexy and endearing, she was simultaneously sexy and endearing and you could definitely get used to seeing that look directed at you more often.

**_You stick to me like glue,_**

**_Oh it's true,_**

**_I can't get you off my brain,_**

**_When you came in the room,_**

**_Didn't know what to do,_**

**_Oh I melted so fast, it was a sweet heartbeat I,_**

**_I sunk to the ground; you swept me off my feet and..._**

She had turned then to walk away with her assistant in tow and you had turned away from watching her retreating form. The shutting sound of the doors after her exit your only indication that she had indeed gone and even though you'd only met her not more than 30 minutes before, already you didn't quite have the heart to watch her leave. You didn't think that you ever would.

**_I'm falling in deeper,_**

**_Can't be saved,_**

**_No way out, no way out of your quicksand,_**

**_It's up to my knees,_**

**_I can't escape,_**

**_No way out, no way out of your quicksand,_**

**_But I can breathe underneath,_**

**_Take your love, cover me,_**

**_Pull me down, pull me down._**

You stayed in the arena for long hours afterwards contemplating on everything that had happened and what it all meant before deciding on taking a longer drive to clear your head. There were all of these conflicting emotions running through you and being in the place where the cause of these emotions once stood wasn't doing your heart or your mind any favours.

**_After just that time, when my eyes got their fix,_**

**_I lost my mind,_**

**_Now I find that, I, I, I'm craving it I,_**

**_Wanna see you again, the way you're looking and you're,_**

**_So stuck in my head, I think I'm losing it..._**

The heavy rainfall and the deserted pier didn't stop you from lying on the hood of your car for awhile and singing along to the music that was still audible from outside of it. Your mind moved precisely with each word to think of her as it always did and you wondered then if she was thinking about you too. Had your meeting left her as confused and yet transfixed as it had you? Were you at the forefront of her thoughts over there in New York? Or had she put whatever it was that you had shared on the backburner? Did she even think that you had shared something? Where was it all going to go from here? Was it going to go anywhere from here?

**_I'm falling in deeper,_**

**_Can't be saved,_**

**_No way out, no way out of your quicksand,_**

**_It's up to my knees,_**

**_I can't escape,_**

**_No way out, no way out of your quicksand,_**

**_But I can breathe underneath,_**

**_Take your love, cover me,_**

**_Pull me down, pull me down._**

Sugar had smiled a different kind of knowing smile at you back in New York when she had said that you were smitten. You'd denied it of course because Quinn Fabray didn't do love, you hadn't in a very long time and you had no intentions of doing it ever again, but you could feel the winds of change slowly blowing and you could feel the ground slowly shifting beneath your feet. You were falling and you would fall eventually. The question was would she be there to catch you?

**_You are, wonderful,_**

**_You've taken all, of my heart, yeah yeah_**

**_It was so, worth the fall,_**

**_Don't let go._**

**_No way out, no way out,_**

**_No way out, no way out of your quicksand..._**

She knew. There was no way that she couldn't know.

**_I'm falling in deeper,_**

**_Can't be saved,_**

**_No way out, no way out of your quicksand,_**

**_It's up to my knees,_**

**_I can't escape,_**

**_No way out, no way out of your quicksand,_**

**_But I can breathe underneath,_**

**_Take your love, cover me,_**

**_Pull me down, pull me down._**

"Quinn is that you?" Kitty's clearly sleepy voice reaching you before she does, "I've been calling you. Where the hell have you been? And why do you look like that?"

"Yes it's me," you answer rhetorically moving past her and into the kitchen, "I went for a walk and then a drive."

"And apparently also for a swim," her sleepy expression changing to one mixed with intrigue, "Why are you wet and also shivering?"

"I'm shivering because I'm cold and I'm wet because of the rain," you answer through a sip of wine, "It was falling."

"Well no duh but I don't get why at 3 in the morning you decided that it would be a good idea to walk in it."

"It was rain Kitty, not hail," you reply shrugging off your jacket, "I smell pizza."

"Bacon and pineapple," her arms folding over her chest, "I thought we were supposed to have a sleepover tonight?"

"I know and I'm sorry but I needed some time to think," Her eyes narrowing as you remove yet another piece of clothing, "Figure myself out."

"And what did you come up with? Besides a possible case of pneumonia?" she shout/asks from where she's disappearing into your room, "Anything worth sharing with the class?"

"Nope," you respond more to yourself than her, "Nothing at all."

"I'll deal with those wet clothes in a minute. Here put this on before you start sniffling more," she says handing you your robe, plopping herself down onto the couch and motioning you to sit on the floor between her legs, "Where did you disappear too exactly? I looked for you after they left but you were nowhere to be found."

"I was up in the stands," her hands carefully moving the towel through your hair, "You'd be amazed at how clear things look from a different angle."

"What are you talking about? What angle?"

"She played the piano and we sang together."

"You sang together?" confusion lacing her tone, "As in like a duet?"

"Is together done in another way that I don't know about?"

"Oh shut up you know what I mean," your quiet retort of 'uh huh' surely eliciting an eye roll, "How was that anyway?"

"It was ... something."

"Let me guess, you're not sure how or what she feels so you're trying not to give in to what you're feeling."

"And failing miserably I might add," her sigh coming as expected, "Don't lecture me though. It's too late and I'm too tired to put up a good fight."

"As fun as that always is, no I'm not going to lecture you but can I just ask," she says shifting you both so that she can look at you, "You're not going to run are you? Because I swear to you that if you disappear this time I'm going to break something."

"Something like what?" you ask purely for the sake of curiosity, "My good china?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of both of your legs actually," your quirked eyebrow no longer affecting her like it used to, "You heard me Fabray, run and I break both your legs or something super expensive and irreplaceable, like your autographed James Taylor record collection or that picture with you and Oprah."

"You wouldn't dare?" you ask through a sniffle, you can already feel the fever creeping into your limbs, "You're not really going to break anything, right?"

"If I broke your legs, I'd have to go to jail and we both know that I won't survive being cast in Orange Is The New Black," and it hurts to laugh but you do it anyway, "I wouldn't break Oprah either but James? Be careful with James."

"Remind me to hide him in the morning," you assert through another sniffle, it was futile to hope that Advil would work at this point, "I won't go down without a fight."

"It is morning," her simple retort as she continues to dry your hair, "I think that should be good now. You want me to run you a bath or do you just want to go to bed?"

"Will you judge me if I said bed? I feel like crap and I don't want to move anymore than I have to."

"Serves your ass right for going out in the MORNING rain when you know you have the immune system of a 5 year old," her tone laced with more worry than condescension, "God, you're already getting hotter."

"Get me Puckerman," you manage through the tightness in your throat, "Get him now."

.

It happens again like it always happens. The argument, your tears, the tires screeching, the shattering of glass, the flipping of your car, the lifeless body of the other driver laying between your two cars the last thing you see before you pass out. It happens and like always the memories are too much.

Somebody help me! Help me! Get me out! Get me out of here!

"Quinn!"

Get me out! Getttttt me outtt!

"Quinn, Quinn wake up!" Puck's voice cuts in to break through the fog, "It's just a bad dream princess wake up."

"Puck?" you're breathless and disoriented and if it wasn't for his arms securely fastened around you, you'd think he was a part of the nightmare too, "Where am I?"

"You're at the hotel," his lips placing a kiss to your forehead, "You're not in the car; you're not at the hospital. You're with me and you're safe."

"It felt so real," your quiet tears soaking into his t-shirt, "It always feels so real."

"I know babe," his arms holding you a little tighter, "I know."

You both lay like that in silence for awhile. You know that he's mad, you can practically feel him seething but you venture forward anyway, you've been through worse things than this.

"You're pissed at me for getting sick aren't you?"

"You know that's rhetorical," he sighs into your hair after a few quiet moments before guiding you upright, "Here take these."

You don't even question what they are anymore. You've been through this drill before.

"Puck-"

"You're an Aquarian, I get it. Rebel without a cause but c'mon Quinn, this is your life. You know that you're not supposed to do stuff like that. Why were you even in the rain?"

"It wasn't intentional. I-"

"No excuses," he shushes you, "I don't care that you needed to clear your head. You could've done that right here or up on the roof or at your little condo in Nevada."

"I-"

"No excuses Quinn," he shushes you again, "Just go back to sleep."

"Noah-"

"Go. Back. To. Sleep. Quinn," his hands tucking the covers back underneath your chin, "I'll be forced to carry you to the hospital if you don't comply."

"Fine," you sigh in defeat, "I'll sleep."

"Want to know something?" he asks after a minutes.

"What?"

"Santana came by earlier," he breathes into the quiet, "You were sleeping so she just sat and watched you for awhile before she left for rehearsal."

"She's back?" your pulse quickening of its own accord, "What day is it?"

"Tuesday," he breathes just as easily, "But she came back on Monday."

"Was she here on Monday too?"

"In the morning but she couldn't stay for long," he chuckles softly, "Her manager wouldn't have it, so she sent Marley and Jake to help Kitty watch over you. Apparently she was supposed to come back today but made them reschedule her photo shoot after I called her and told her about what happened to you. The orchids on the table are from her, and the roses. I ate the chocolates."

"You called her?"

"Calm down, we had plans. I called her for me," his hands holding yours hostage so you couldn't poke him in the neck anymore, "I thought that you liked her? I mean wasn't she the reason that you disobeyed doctors' orders and went waltzing through the morning rain?"

"You're sweet when you want to be." You respond instead of answering his question.

"And you're deflecting when you shouldn't be," because of course he knows, "She likes you Quinn I can tell, we all can. You don't reschedule a photo shoot and send your personal assistant to babysit for someone that you don't like."

She knew.

"What happened to 'go to sleep Quinn?'" you ask in the best imitation of his voice, "What happened to that?"

"I just wanted you to have something else to dream about," the smile evident in his voice, "Admitting it out loud is the first step."

"Ok fine," you begin through a yawn, suddenly you were sleepy again, "I like her. A lot."

"That would be the drugs kicking in," his smile a hazy picture as your eyelids flutter closed, "Go to sleep Quinn."

* * *

There used to be something about New York. Something about the fast pace of the city, something about the craftsmanship of the buildings, something about the don't care attitudes of pretty much everyone but now, now there was nothing about New York. Sometime between your JFK departure on Saturday afternoon and your JFK arrival on Sunday morning, something had changed and you weren't sure exactly what, but you just knew that coming back here felt different. The air felt different, the vibe felt different, everything about it just felt different.

"You excited to be back?" Jake asks picking up his guitar case, "I know whenever we have to leave here you always get a little sad."

"You know it's funny but I'm actually looking forward to leaving for once," your reply catching him off guard, "I don't feel the same way that I used to anymore."

"What do you mean? I thought you loved New York? Brooklyn forever and all that."

"I do and I always will, you know its BK all day," his head shaking in amusement at your antics, "It's just... I don't how to explain it but it feels like I'm just a tourist here now. It feels like everything has changed."

"Vegas found its way into your heart already?"

And when he mentions Vegas, you immediately think of Quinn. Truthfully you hadn't stopped thinking about Quinn. You couldn't remove the memory of her hazel green eyes locking with your brown ones or her smile that bewitched you anew every single time that she flashed it. Quinn with her 'I'll be around' that you sincerely hoped that she would stay true to.

"Maybe," you respond as you glance back towards the jet that took you away from her, "Maybe."

There used to be something about New York. Every time that you would leave it would feel like you were leaving a part of you behind, and every time that you would come back you'd feel like you were returning to yourself. You were born here, you grew up here, you made it here, you did it all here, right here in the city that never slept. From Brooklyn to Madison Square, you came, you saw, you conquered, from record sales to sold out concerts and now to the Super Bowl. It was something to be proud of, and you were proud of it.

_ TeamSantanaLopez: Proud of you SantanaLopez ! You kicked ass today!_

**_ SantanaLopez: TeamSantanaLopez don't I always? _****_J_****_ Thank you for holding me down, I do this for ya'll!_**

_ SantanaMafia: SantanaLopez can the mafia get some love? Watched #SuperBowl47 just for you fav._

**_ SantanaLopez: SantanaMafia I got love for the mafia ALWAYS. Ya'll stays reppin'. #Represent_**

_ NFL: SantanaLopez loved the rehearsal but loved the live performance even better, good job!_

**_ SantanaLopez: NFL thank you for having me! Today was a dream come true._**

_ Rihanna: Phucked with #SuperBowl47 for my main heaux SantanaLopez #G4L_

**_ SantanaLopez: Rihanna thanks Rih! You're #SuchAFucknLady_**

The Super Bowl had been fun. The reviews on your singing of the national anthem had been great so far, the Patriots had won which you were more than a little ecstatic about and not just because it resulted in Tina having to pay you $2000 but because it meant that Finn-No-Sense and the Giants had lost. You had a run in with Rachel as expected but it was all cool because you were over it and you were just glad that you got to see Kurt, you really did miss him. Marley and Dani had gotten muy wasted before the game had even been over and you had been all set to hit the clubs and the after parties and enjoy it all, all until you got that phone call.

_"Puck?" you question through the noise coming from all around you, "Where are you? I thought you were coming to New York?"_

_"I was but something came up," his tone sending you on edge, "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it but we'll hang out soon ok."_

_"Wait Puck hold on," you signal Blaine and he begins to clear a path for you through the crowd until you get into semi quiet spot, "Is everything ok? You sound a little shaken up."_

_"We'll talk about it when you get back," which heightens your paranoia even more, "I just wanted to call so you'd know why I didn't make it down."_

_"C'mon Puck tell me," you half plead, half demand, "Is it something with you?"_

_"It's Quinn."_

_"What about Quinn?" you stutter through a breath, "Is she ok?"_

_"She is for now," the relief evident in his voice, "She was having some difficulty breathing but we calmed her and gave her some sedatives. She's sleeping now."_

_And you're thankful for both Blaine and the wall._

_"She was fine just a couple hours ago?" your mind struggling to make sense of it, "What happened?"_

_"It's a long story," he begins through a sigh, "But basically she's not supposed to get sick and she went out in the rain-"_

_"The rain?" you can't help but interrupt, "Why was she in the rain?"_

_"I don't know, something about clearing her head," and it hits you then, she was clearing her head in the rain because of you, "But look I got to go. I'll pick you up on Tuesday as promised."_

_"No," your body already moving towards the exit, "Send someone for me now. I'm coming back."_

_"I thought you had a photo shoot?"_

_"Fuck the photo shoot," you bite out as you wait for Blaine to get the car, "I'll reschedule it."_

Jesse wasn't too happy about your last minute request but you wouldn't be stopped and he had no choice but to relent.

"You should fasten your seatbelt Ms. Lopez," the passing flight attendant says, pausing to fasten the seatbelt to a slumbering Marley besides you, "We should be landing back at McCarran shortly."

"Thank you."

.

"Santana," Puck calls in greeting much like he had done before, except much less cheerfully, "Glad you could make it."

"How is she?" you asks while hugging him back, "Will she be ok?"

"She'll be fine," he says through a sigh as you both begin to walk towards the car, "She'll need to be watched for a few days but she'll be fine."

"Why isn't she at the hospital?" you question as you climb into the backseat before him, "Shouldn't she be at the hospital?"

"She hates hospitals," his eyes sorrowful, "And before you ask me why, it's not my reason to explain."

"No I understand," your gaze focusing on the moving things outside, "God dammit Quinn."

"Same thing I said," his head hitting the backseat with a thud, "I'll break her foot when she's better, keep her ass inside for awhile."

"You'll do no such thing Puckerman," you assert through a chuckle, "Or you'll be joining her with a broken foot of your own."

He laughs then, a complete one and you can't help but to join in. It doesn't relieve the tension by much, but it surely helps.

_Santana! Santana! Over here! Santana how was the Super Bowl? We saw you with Rachel, are you guys back together! Santana! Santana!_

"I swear that only gets more annoying with time," you lament to Puck as you walk into the hotel together with Blaine and Sam close behind, "Can I see her?"

"Now?" his gaze assessing as you walk towards the elevators, "Aren't you tired?"

"Yes," you answer truthfully, "But in order to be here right now, I had to agree to be back in New York by 8AM for my photo shoot."

"You're kidding?" his face riddled with disbelief, "You have to go back? It's 2AM here which means that it's like 5AM there."

"I wasn't supposed to leave at all," you reply through a shrug, "I just wanted to make sure that she was ok for myself."

"You could've asked for a picture."

"That would've been creepy don't ya think?" his smile amused as you walk down the hall.

He punches a code into the keypad before opening the door and letting you go through ahead of him.

"Puck is that you?" a voice asks before Kitty comes into view, "Santana?"

"Dream come through isn't it?" you respond with a smile while Puck chuckles next to you, "I came to see the sleeping beauty, is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure," a small smile playing on her lips, "You can leave a true loves kiss if you want."

Puck laughs openly then but you pay no attention to him as Kitty leads you down the hall.

"She's in there," her hand pointing to the door on the left, "Can I say something to you first?"

"Sure."

"Quinn's not just my best friend, she's my sister. She has been since I was 16 and she was 18. I probably shouldn't tell you this but she really likes you and I know that everyone likes you because you're you, but she really likes you. She's awesome and I just need to know that you're not going to hurt her because if you do, I will make your life a living hell."

And it's a pretty sweet best friend speech as far as best friend speeches go.

"If you tell anyone that I said this, I will deny it but I like you Kitty, you've got heart," and she tries to hold back her smile but it's hopeless, "Look I don't know what's going to happen between me and Quinn and I've learned from experience that promising not to hurt someone is a recipe for disaster, but I do promise you that I would never hurt her intentionally. On everything that I have, I promise you that."

"You can go in." she relays with a nod before turning and leaving you alone in the hallway.

**_Have you ever felt a potential love for someone?_**

**_Like, you don't actually love them and you know you don't, but you knew you could?_**

**_You realise that you could easily fall in love with them._**

**_It's almost like the bud of a flower, ready to blossom but it's just not quite there yet._**

**_And you like them a lot, you really do. You think about them often, but you don't love them._**

**_You could, though. You know you could. – W.J._**

Gazing at her slumbering form for all the minutes that you had, one thing had certainly become clear. You weren't in love with Quinn Fabray and you knew that you weren't, but you also knew that you could be. It wasn't even a matter of 'if' anymore, but rather a question of 'when'. You'd felt more at peace here with her than you had in the last of couple hours and you realize then what the change was.

"Why did you go walking in the rain? Why did you have to get sick?" you softly question to her, your hand brushing back the hair from her face, "If this is your way of saying you like me then I'm scared to hear you say you love me."

She stirs then and you resist the urge to climb in next to her and hold her to you.

"Calm down Lopez," you silently berate yourself, "What is wrong with you?"

"Santana," Blaine whispers into the room, "We've got to go."

"Ok," you whisper back, "Gimme me a minute."

"So I got to go now but I'll be back as soon as I can ok? And then you and I are going to have a talk about this little Romeo and Juliet stunt."

You kissed her forehead then and thought about her all the way back to New York. You did the photo shoot, got on another plane and thought about her all the way back to Vegas. You thought about her while you were sitting in her room, silently watching her sleep before going back to rehearsal. You thought about her in rehearsal and you thought about her even after you were too exhausted to think anymore. There was something about Quinn, a feeling, an unspoken connection that wasn't created by either of you. It was just there and now that you've found each other, it was always there. They say that 'home is where the heart is' and although you weren't 100% sure where your heart was, one thing you knew for certain was that it was most definitely not in New York anymore.

* * *

Songs used:

Bridgit Mendler – Quicksand

Jay-Z - Encore

Disclaimer: All credit to the singers/songwriters/producers of these songs and to the creators of these characters. The use of them are strictly for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
